


The World of the Nephilim

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Original Female Character, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ira is a seemingly ordinary girl, but she dreams of things that are anything but ordinary. She dreams of a world with a lot more excitement than hers. A world with angels and demons. A world that has vampires, werewolves, fairies and warlocks. A world protected by a people called the Nephilim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from TMI will come in later.

Chapter 1.

Once at school, I say hi to my friends, who look surprised by my appearance.  
”You're wearing a lot more make-up then usual.” Angie says.  
”And you smell lovely...” Christie says.  
”You're wearing a skirt.” Tess says.  
”Why?” Lilly asks.  
”Don't you guys remember what day it is?”  
”Monday, so?” Christie asks, annoyed and impatient.  
”New guy! Hopefully hot guy!” I blurt out. I guess I understand why they wouldn't remember, they all had boyfriends so they didn't have to worry about the new guy wanting them. I however, did.  
”Right! You look amazing, Ira!” Tess says. They're all smiling now, looking at me like maybe we would finally all have boyfriends.  
”Yeah, totally!” Angie says, with just a hint of jealousy, but she still wore a smile plastered on her face. Maybe she thinks I look prettier than her. I don't though, no one is ever prettier than Angie.  
”You're gonna take his breath away!” Lilly says.  
”Good luck, better get to him fast before one of those skanks get their dirty hands on him” says Christie, glancing over at some other girls in our class, who, like me, had dressed up. The difference was they showed a lot more skin then I did and wore way too much make-up, violating the schools dress code.  
”Thanks you guys! And if he's into girls like that, I'm not interested anyway.” It was a lie, a small one. I don't really like guys who like girls like that but I want a boyfriend desperately. That was the most excitement I could ever hope for. What I really want is something else entirely, but that will never happen because it isn't real. So I will settle for a boyfriend, making all of my friends happy and hopefully bring some excitement into my life. I would get the new guy, I didn't care if he was ugly, honestly I didn't even care if he was an asshole.  
”Oh my god, Ira! I think that's him” Lilly blurts out. He is not ugly. In fact, he is so hot, I think I might melt. He has jet black hair just long enough to be messy, dazzling sky blue eyes that take my breath away and a body that even through his clothes I could tell was all muscle. I really have to get him before Emily or Lissa did. I decide to walk up to him straight away.  
”Hi! I'm Ira. You're the new guy in our class, right?” I ask batting my eyelashes at him. For a moment he just stares at me, I think I did take his breath away. Then he speaks, with a voice as amazing as the rest of him.  
”Yeah, I think so. I'm Gabriel.” Gabriel says.  
”I can show you around, if you want?” I push my chest out and pout slightly, it made me feel ridiculous but Angie told me to do this and she can get any guy she wants, I'd be stupid to ignore her advice.  
”Yeah, I'd like that, thanks.” Gabriel says. I try not to look as thrilled as I feel. He is actually showing some interest. I can barely believe it. My friends will be so happy, and hopefully this guy will prove some fun.  
”I think we're starting. You can sit next to me and then I'll show you around school during the break.”  
”Sounds good” Gabriel says, smiling. God, I love his smile, he has flawless teeth and adorable dimples. We walk into school together and he sits down in the bench next to mine, we smile at each other through out 1st period!

When the bell rings and we go on break, I immediately take Gabriel outside to show him around, Emily and Lissa staring jealously at us. I hope they won't be mad, they're nice girls, really, just a little bit slutty. I show Gabriel around the halls, walking past the teacher's lounge and the cafeteria, the gym and the library and then we go outside.  
”It's really sunny today.” Gabriel says, squinting at the sun. My god, he is adorable even when squinting, such an amazing sight. I can feel myself slowly falling for him. I have to admit, I hadn't expected that. I look at him again and realize he's staring at me! Obviously he's waiting for an answer so I blush and blurt out:  
”It's always sunny here!” stuttering on the words, I blush even more. Gabriel smiles at me, I smile back. I hope he likes me. I never really liked me, at least not the way I look. I have long sand blonde hair that reach just below my chest, big eyes the colour of grass and a slightly crooked nose. I hate my nose. Some people think it's adorable though and I hope he will be one of them.  
”So, what do you do in your spare time?” I ask him, hoping it isn't to weird of a question. I don't think it is because he smiles at med before answering.  
”I read mostly. And work out. I do a lot of studying at home as well, mainly languages. What do you do?” he says, blue eyes sparkling. Why would he study at home though? I mean, other than homework. That's kind of weird. I smile at him anyway.  
”I mainly hang out with my friends, they're amazing” I say, hesitating. Is that really all I do? I guess it is, I'm probably more boring than him even though my friends are a lot of fun.  
”I'd like to meet them” he says, with another smile. Then, the bell rings. I want to sigh and smack my forehead, he showed me his schedule earlier and we're not in the same class this period. I say good-bye to Gabriel and go join my friends for History.

”How was he?” Tess asks me as soon as I sit down. I smile at them, but I don't answer. That's the way we play this game. I say nothing, and they keep asking. In the end, the person being questioned always answers, but the long wait and many questions are part of it.  
”Come on, Ira! We really want to know.” Christie whispers, since the teacher just walked in and started writing at the board. I smile again, and I know my eyes are sparkling at them.  
”Class is starting!” I whisper, still smiling wide at them. I turn my eyes to the board, knowing that they'll keep asking but acting as though they won't.  
”Was he obnoxious? Guys that hot are usually self-centred and obnoxious.” Angie asks, knowing that it will get a rise out of me. I shake my head wildly, blonde locks whirling.  
”Of course not! He's amazing.” I whisper, smiling and thinking about Gabriel and his dimples.  
”Tell us why he is amazing then!” Lilly demands with a smile. The teacher hears and hushes us. We smile at him, trying to look as innocent as we can. Lissa and Emily, guessing who we're talking about, both looking incredibly jealous. My friends continue anyway, it's what we do.  
”Tell us Ira!” whispers Angie. I finally give in and tell them everything. Once I'm done the bell rings and we head towards the cafeteria for lunch, however, I spot Gabriel and say good-bye to my friends.

”Do you want to go to my place and get something to eat instead?” he asks. ”I live nearby and when I passed the cafeteria, the food wasn't looking very good.” he continues with a smile. It might not be such a good idea, but he's so hot and so nice and if I say no I might lose my chance. So I nod and smile and we head out the doors.  
Gabriel lied. Sure, he lives kind of close to school, but it's still a ten minute walk and our lunch isn't that long. He stares at his watch and seems to realize the same thing.  
”We might not make it back.” he says with a frown. I smile at him, flirty, remembering what Ira told me about boys and bad girls.  
”We could skip the rest of the day.” I say with a smile on my face. ”They might not even notice.” He looks uncertain, but only for a few seconds. Then he gives me a wide smile.  
”As you wish” Gabriel says, still smiling. We reach his building and head for the top floor. The building looks expensive, and he lives in the penthouse? His parents must be loaded.  
”What do your parents work with?” I ask. His smile disappears, and I get worried. Maybe he will think I just want expensive restaurants and gifts. That's not me though.  
”I live alone.” he says, and neither his voice or his expression leaves room for any questions. So I don't ask. I smile at him instead, and he smiles back, just not as warmly as before. We reach his door and he unlocks it. We enter and I'm amazed by how beautiful his home is. I can't help it and a wow escapes my lips. He laughs.  
”I have a big trust fund.” he says with a smile.  
”I understand that. But how did you get such good taste?” I ask, with a grin, he laughs again and then grins back.  
”I didn't. I hired someone.” he says, still grinning at me. I look around, mainly on the walls, there are all kinds of paintings and statues and antique weapons.  
”Let me show you the kitchen” he says and we head into the biggest, and cleanest, kitchen I have ever seen. The whole apartment is surprisingly clean and well-organized. He cooks for me. Homemade pizza and a delicious looking one at that. When he reaches up to a top shelf his shirt slides up and I get to see his back. It's muscular, just as I thought, but it has some sort of weird white scars all over. It reminds me of something, but I quickly shove that thought out of my head.  
”What happened to your back?” I ask quietly. He quickly pulls his shirt down.  
”Nothing. It's nothing.” he says with a sour face.  
”I'm sorry I asked.” I say even quieter than when I asked him. He smiles at me, but it doesn't look as genuine as the ones I've gotten before.  
”It's okay. You're just curious.” he says. ”Could you set the table? The dining room is out there.”  
”Dining room?” I echo, surprised.  
”It's not really a dining room, I just like calling it that. You can call it a living room if you like, but I usually eat there.” he says, laughing. I grab some plates and head towards where he pointed. I'm almost there but a door catches my eye, it's big and robust. I open it and it creaks. Inside, there is a big open space, and on the walls there are all kinds of different weapons. There are swords and whips and knifes of all kinds, maces and spears and things I've never seen before. I gape at it.  
”You aren't supposed to be in here.”


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2.

”I-I'm so-so sorry.” I stutter, terrified. I barely manage to hold on to the plates. Gabriel stares angrily at me, but then he smiles.  
”It's fine. Just don't go in here again.” he says, closing the door and guiding me to the living room.  
”You can sit down, I'll set the table” he says with a small smile. He walks away and I finally breathe out, I hadn't even realized I was holding my breathe. Maybe I should leave. I should probably leave. What if he's dangerous? He doesn't seem dangerous though. He seems sweet and charming. Maybe he's a psychopath. They can seem sweet and charming. I should go. But I don't. I like this guy, and just because he has a room full of weapons doesn't mean he's a psychopath. It might be collectibles. He had weapons on the walls in the hall as well. It's probably just for decoration. It didn't look like decorations though. It looked like real weapons. Real and scary weapons. And there were bullseyes on the walls. Those weren't decorations. I should go in there again, get a closer look. Maybe if I touch one of the weapons I can be sure about whether or not they're real. That's when Gabriel comes back in with the pizza. It smells amazing.  
”That smells nice.” I say, smiling. He smiles back at me. He can't be a psychopath. He's too adorable to be a psychopath.  
”Thanks, but don't get too excited until you try it.” he says, grinning at me and putting the pizza down. He sits down next to me and gives me a slice before taking one for himself. It tastes just as amazing as it smells.  
”Mmmm, this is delicious Gabriel.” I say with a big smile on my face.  
”Haha, better than what they serve at school at least” He grins at me and his dimples show. I love his dimples. We talk about everything and anything and I forget all about the room with the weapons.

When I get home I lay down in my bed and start thinking. I start thinking about Gabriel's scars and the room with the weapons. It all reminds me of something. He reminds me of my dreams. I know I'm being crazy, I know that they're just dreams. But the scars, and why does he have all those weapons but no guns? I guess the scars doesn't matter though, he doesn't have any of the weird tattoos that the people in my dreams have. They call them Marks and draw them with something called a stele. After a while it disappears and then it leaves scars like the ones on Gabriel's back. He did get weird when I asked him about it. Though I guess if someone hurt him he wouldn't want to talk about it. Maybe his parents were abusive, maybe that's why he lives alone. None of that explains the weapons though. I take a sleeping pills, the ones that are supposed to take my dreams away. They never do though. I drift away to sleep with Gabriel still on my mind.

I'm dreaming again. About demons. This time the people ordinarily in my dreams aren't in it. Instead I see Gabriel and me. We're standing on the edge of a big black hole, it's bigger than anything I have ever seen and there are things in. Crawly, slimy things. Demons. Some are big and some are small. And some of them fly. When I remember about the flying I want to shout at us, I want to tell us to move. But I can't. In these dreams I can never do or say anything. I can just watch. So I watch as a demon comes flying out of the hole and grabs me. I scream. I don't know if it's the real me or the dream me screaming but I scream as loud as I can. The demon carries me off and Gabriel shouts after me. Then I wake up. Sweaty and panting I sit up, it's dark and with the demons still haunting me I turn on the lights. No one there. I lay back down and try to relax. It was just a dream. Demons aren't real. Gabriel is just a cute boy that I just met. A cute boy that I want to date. I wish I would stop having these dreams. But at the same time... The dreams might be scary, but they're a lot more exciting than my real life. I just wish something would happen. I wish I was one of the ones I dream about. Strong and fast and sworn to protect humanity. I wish I was Nephilim.

I don't even remember going back to sleep but when I wake up again it's morning and time to get up, so I do. I get out of bed and check my phone, I have a text from Gabriel. He wants to hang out with me after school, maybe at my place this time. I think about it while I walk to the bathroom to have a shower. I want to see him again. I don't care that he's weird, I like him. I don't want to do it at my place though. My parents will just ask me about him and I don't want that. I send off a quick text saying that I do want to hang out with him, just not at my place. I ask him if he wants me to show him the town. Then I get in the shower. I turn the heat up so the water is scalding hot, to help me relax. It works. I stop thinking and relax. When I get out of the shower I check my phone again. He's replied, saying that he'd love to. I smile and after getting dressed I go downstairs for breakfast. I think mom asks me what I'm smiling about but I don't answer. I just smile.

When I get to school I am immediately assaulted by my friends.  
”Where were you yesterday?” Tess practically yells at me. They're surrounding me and I can't get away, for some reason I really don't want to tell them about it. I don't know why, I always tell them everything. Except for my dreams. They'd all think I was crazy. Maybe it's because of the dreams, maybe it's all connected, at least in my head.  
”Were you with that guy?” Christie demands. I sigh. Fine, I'll tell them, at least a little.  
”Fine, I'll tell you.” I say, exasperated.  
”You better.” Angie says with a smile. They're all smiling now. I sigh again.  
”We went to his place to have lunch there, and then we just didn't have time to go back to school anyway so we skipped the rest of the day.” I say. I try to keep it short, no details, but of course, they won't have it.  
”We got that when you weren't here. Details!” Lilly says. They're all staring at me. I don't want to tell them. I don't want them to know about his scars or the room about the weapons. I want to know what it all means first.  
”You didn't sleep with him, did you?” Angie asks me. They all look horrified at the suggestion.  
”Of course not! We just talked.” I say, offended. Why would she think that? I'm not like Emily and Lissa, I haven't slept with anyone. I wouldn't lose my virginity to a guy I just met. Angie lets out a sigh of relief.  
”I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do that. I just don't get why you don't want to tell us what happened.” she says, looking a little bit guilty.  
”I know you guys want to know what happened. I just need to think a little for myself before telling anyone about it. I'm sorry guys. I promise I will tell you later, just not right now. Okay?” I say, hoping they will leave me alone. They nod, and we head into school. I see Gabriel and smile at him, but stick with my friends, I'm not ready to talk to him yet. He smiles back. I sit with my friends in class, but I stare at Gabriel. He sits next to some guy I don't know. I think his name is Hal. I don't listen to the teacher today either. I think about my dreams instead. There's a girl that's almost always in them. She seems so brave and I wish I was like her. She has fiery red hair and a fiery personality as well. She's an amazing artist, that's the only thing we have in common, though she's a lot better than I am. I drift off in my mind and daydream about the Nephilim.

When the bell rings after last period, I head out to meet Gabriel by his locker. He smiles at me.  
”Hi Ira.” he says.  
”Hi. I was thinking we could go get some coffee first? There's this amazing little coffee shop near school, you just have to try their chocolate cake.” I say, smiling.  
”That sounds nice, let's go.” he says, grabbing his back. We head out the door and start walking towards the little coffee shop.  
”I'm sorry for being weird yesterday.” he says with a small, apologetic smile.  
”It's fine, I shouldn't have went in that room without permission.” I smile back at him, equally apologetic. We both laugh and then we reach the coffee shop just when it starts raining. We run inside, laughing.  
”I suppose we'll have to stay here for a while.” Gabriel says, grinning. The coffee shop is small and cozy, with big bean bags instead of chairs. We order coffee and some chocolate cake and go sit in the corner. We talk, once again about most things. It's easy to talk to him and we talk about everything except for what I really want to know. Where he got the scars and why he has a room full of weapons. I don't ask though. If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me. I find out a lot of other things though. His favourite colour is green, but he always wears black. I don't get why and I don't ask about that either. He tells me that he travels a lot, and that he's learned a lot of languages. He speaks Italian, French and Mandarin fluently, and he knows the basic of pretty much every language I have ever heard of. He knows Latin. He seems so smart that I don't get how it's possible. It really isn't fair though. You can't be that hot and that smart. In the end, he tells me about his parents.  
”I know you're probably wondering about my parents and why I live alone.” he says. Before I can answer he continues. ”My parents died when I was little, I never really knew them. I lived with my uncle until recently when he had a heart attack and died as well. Then I moved here.” he tells me, with sad, sad eyes that looked like he was somewhere far away. I put my hand on his arm.  
”I'm so sorry Gabriel. I didn't know.” I say. He gives me a sad smile.  
”It's fine. I barely remember my parents and my uncle had been sick for a long time. I'll be fine on my own.” he says. I smile at him, hand still on his arm. He smiles back at me.  
”Enough about that. Let's talk about you.” he says, and I get scared. Compared to him, I'm not exactly that interesting. He's traveled the world and I've never been anywhere. He speaks so many languages and I don't know a word in anything but English. But he smiles so sweetly at me so I tell him anyway. I tell him about my friends and my parents, my dream of drawing comics when I grow up. I almost tell him about my dreams, but I change my mind at the last second. He would just think I was crazy. When the rain stops, it's dark outside. We part with a hug and I start heading home. Today was amazing and I smile. Maybe he's not so weird after all.


	3. Friends for Ever

Chapter 3.

I'm dreaming again. I dream about the girl with the fiery red hair. She's by a riverbank with the two boys that followed her everywhere. One of them is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, he is Nephilim, like her. The other one is pale and fast, a vampire. They're fighting some demons, the boy with the golden hair had called them Raum demons. The boy with the golden hair is an amazing fighter, faster and stronger than any of the other Nephilim I had dreamt about. He cuts off one of the demons tentacles. When the other demon launches itself at the girl with the fiery hair, I wake up.

As always, I wake up gasping and sweaty. It's the middle of the night, the moon is big and round outside my window. I know I won't be able to fall asleep again. Instead I think about my dreams. The girl with red hair is the one always in my dreams, but the golden boy and the vampire are in them quite often too. I think they're both in love with her. I think that the girl is in love with the golden boy too, but they're not together and I've seen them fighting quite a few times, but I rarely hear what they're saying. There's another shadowhunter girl as well, she is tall and beautiful, with long black hair and black eyes. She has a whip that she always brings with her, coiled around her wrist, not unlike the whips I saw in Gabriel's weapons room. I still wonder about Gabriel. He seems amazing, but there is something off about him. The scars and the room with the weapons. And for some reasons I can't shake the idea that he was lying about his parents death. I feel horrible just thinking it, telling me about must have been awful for him. I still think it though. When I fall asleep again I dream the same dream. But it's Gabriel instead of the golden boy and me instead of the girl with the fiery red hair. Just wishful thinking I guess.

When I get to school I am once again assaulted by my friends. They know I went out with Gabriel yesterday, again.  
”You have to tell us now.” Angie says with a smirk. Angie's good at smirking. I'm not.  
”Fine. Not here though. We can hang out after school?” I ask. At least then no one else will be listening in. Emily and Lissa are standing close to us, drinking in every word we're saying. When I say the words 'after school', they look incredibly disappointed. I bet they wanted to find out more about him to try and get close to him.  
”Sure, my place?” Lilly offers. We all nod in agreement, Lilly's place it is. The bell rings and we head inside for English. I spot Gabriel sitting alone and go sit next to him.  
”Hi!” I say with a smile. Smiling at a guy used to feel weird, since I really don't like my smile, but with Gabriel it just feels natural. It seems like he likes my smile as well, so I guess it's all good.  
”Hi Ira.” he says, with a smile much wider than mine. For once I actually do what I'm supposed to during class, Gabriel and I read some text together and then we work with some questions. He makes it a lot more fun than it usually is and he's smart enough to explain everything for me. When the bell rings again I feel happy and for once satisfied with the work I've done. Gabriel makes everything better, I just wish I knew what was off with him so that I could shake the feeling that he's somehow connected to my dreams. I know that thinking like that is crazy. They're just dreams and he's just a sweet guy that seems interested in me. That's what I should be focusing on. That's what any normal girl would focus on. From now on, that is what I will focus on.

After school I head towards Lilly's house with my friends. On the way Angie tells us something I had never expected to hear.  
”I broke up with Brad.” she says, with a sad smile. We all stop dead in our tracks, staring at her. The silence is so thick in the air that you could touch it.  
”Why?” Christie is the first one to break our silence, asking the question we all want the answer to.  
”He cheated on me. I wasn't supposed to find out and maybe I should have just pretended not to know, because he loves me. I know he does, but I just got so angry and I dumped him and I know I shouldn't have because now I'm all alone.” she says, beginning to sob softly.  
”Hey, you did the right thing Angie. You deserve way better than a guy like that” I say and put my arms around her.  
”Yeah, and you're not alone, you've got us.” Tess adds, putting her arms around both of us. Lilly and Christie nod and soon we're all hugging.  
”I wasn't going to tell you yet.” Angie sobs. ”I know you're happy about Gabriel and we were going to talk about that and now I ruined it. I'm so sorry Ira.” she says, crying.  
”You don't have to apologize, you're way more important than any guy could ever be.” I say, hugging her tighter. She laughs. Soon we're all laughing.  
”I love you guys.” Angie says, still laughing.  
”Aww, we love you too.” Lilly says. We untangle our arms and continue walking.

We don't talk about Gabriel. I'm really happy about that. Instead we talk about what a cheating pig Brad is. We ignore his better qualities, both when it comes to his looks and his personality and laugh at the bad ones. I think Angie feels a lot better afterwards. Then I finally work up the courage to tell them about my dreams. I tell them everything. About the vampires, the werewolves, the fairies and the warlocks. About all the horrible demons. About the Nephilim, the girl with the fiery red hair and the boys trailing after her. I tell them about the ones with me and Gabriel that felt way too real. In the end, it makes me feel a lot better because it makes the dreams feel less real.  
“Why didn't you tell us before? You know you can tell us anything.” Christie says. They all look at me, but none of them look at me like I'm crazy.  
“I felt like I was going crazy, so I though everyone else was going to think I was crazy too.” I say with a smile. I'm pretty sure I look pathetic, but they all smile back at me.  
“You're not crazy. The dreams do sound quite interesting though.” Tess says, smiling at me.  
“That they are. But they're also scary realistic.” I say with a shudder, thinking of the golden boy cutting a tentacle off the Raum demon.  
“You should write a book about them.” Lilly says, laughing. We all know that my creative juices only flow when I draw. Me trying to write a book would be a disaster.  
“I really don't think that that is a good idea.” I say, laughing as well.

When I get home I feel a lot happier than I did when I left this morning, filled by the joy and laughter from an afternoon with my friends. I still dread going to sleep though. I eat dinner with my mom, dad is always out of town on business trips. She asks me what I've been doing these last few days and she asks me with a smirk on her face. She knows.  
“Just hanging out with my friends mom.” I say with a casual smile.  
“Sure it wasn't a boy?” she asks, still smirking. She definitely knows.  
“Of course not.” I say.  
“Oh, really? Because I heard that a boy just started in your class. I also heard that you both skipped school the first day he was there. And don't tell me that you were with your friends, they were all in school.” she says. The smirk intensifies and I sigh. I can't lie my way out of this.  
“Fine. I met a boy and I skipped school with him. Happy?” I say with my sulky face on.  
“I'd be happier if you hadn't skipped school and if you had told me about it but I guess that will do.” she says. “If you're going to keep seeing him though you can't skip school again, not one single period. Also, I want to know when you're with him. I want to know where he lives and I want the phone number for one of his parents.”  
“He lives alone.” I say.  
“Why on earth does a boy of 16 live alone?” she demands.  
“His parents died when he was little. Up until recently he lived with his uncle but then he died too.” I say, sighing. “We haven't been at his place anyway, so don't worry. I showed him around town and we went for coffee. Today I really was with my friends.” It's a small lie, so I don't think she'll notice. She still looks at me suspiciously though.  
“They all died? How very inconvenient. Are you sure he had nothing to do with it?” she asks. It's an insane question but this is my mother and she is indeed quite insane.  
“Mom! Of course not. His parents died when he was a little kid and his uncle died of a heart attack. Please stop with your insane conspiracy theories.” I say, angry at her for even thinking such a thing.  
“I'm sorry, you're right. I still don't like the thought of you dating a boy who lives alone though.” she says, sighing. “Promise me that you won't go to his place. If you want to hang out anywhere other than out, you come here. Understand?”  
“Fine, mom.” I say. Another lie. No way that I'm going to have him anywhere near my mother for at least a couple of months.  
“Good. Now finish your food.” she says, smirking again.

I go upstairs and throw myself on the bed. Damn my mom and her talent of finding out secrets. At least she didn't find out I've already been at his place. I smile at the small victory and then my phone beeps. Gabriel, my heart takes a leap of joy and I immediately pick up my phone. It isn't from Gabriel. The number is unknown and it says:  
“I know you have been having weird dreams lately.”


	4. Mystery Texter

Chapter 4.

My heart is pounding and I'm sweating. I only told my friends. They wouldn't do this to me and they wouldn't tell anyone. I know they wouldn't. I try to breathe so that I can figure out who could possibly know. Who could possibly want to do this to me. I can't think of anyone. No one knows, except for my friends. No one would want to do this to me. I wouldn't say everyone loves me, they don't. I don't think anyone dislikes me though. I decide to forget about it for now and send a quick text to Gabriel.  
“Wanna hang out tomorrow? Your place.”  
Maybe that will take my mind off the mystery text. I really need something to take my mind off it. He texts back almost immediately.  
“Yeah, sounds great.”  
I smile. Knowing that I'm going to see Gabriel tomorrow makes me feel better and I fall asleep with a blissful look on my face.

I wake up in the morning, surprised that I didn't dream once during the night. I always have at least one of those dreams each and every night. Oh well, I'm better rested than usual so at least that's good. I get up and head for the shower, hoping that some hot water will wash away the troubles from last night's text. It does. I turn the heat up way too hot, like I always do because it's better that way. My skin is always red when I get out of the shower but it just feels so nice. When I'm done I just stand under the water for a while, feeling all the tension pour out of me. Then I get out and dry myself off. Afterwards I have completely forgotten about the text. That is, until I check my phone and see I've gotten another one.  
“I know why you're having them. I bet you haven't figured it out yet.”  
What is that supposed to mean? They're just dreams, dreams like that don't come for a reason. But maybe there is something... I've thought there was something weird with these dreams ever since I started having them. And it seems like they have something to do with Gabriel. He's the only real person except for myself who has ever been in one of them. He couldn't be the one sending these texts, could he? I mean, even if the dreams mean something and even if he's somehow connected to them, he doesn't know I'm having them. But who does? I'm thinking like a crazy person. I should stop. I try to stop thinking and head downstairs for breakfast, mom's at the table talking to someone on the phone. About me. And Gabriel.  
“Who are you talking to?” I demand angrily. She has no right to be telling people about that. She doesn't even have the right to know about that, not really. She hushes me and keeps talking.  
“... no, they just met.” she says and whoever's on the other line answers with something inaudible. “Yes, I can see how that will be a problem.” she answers.  
“Mom, what the hell is going on?” I demand, even angrier.  
“What are you yelling about?” she asks. All of a sudden the phone is gone and she's just sitting there, eating her breakfast and staring at me.  
“You-you were talking on the phone. About me.” I say, knowing that I probably sound insane.  
“I wasn't on the phone. I was just sitting here when you came in here and started yelling at me.” she says with that concerned look on her face. I stare at her. I heard her. She was on the phone, I know she was.  
“I'm not crazy.” I say. “I know you were on the phone. Don't lie to me mom. Who were you talking to? And why were you talking about me and Gabriel?” I continue, on the verge of tears.  
“Honey, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should stay home today.” she says.  
“No. I was going to see Gabriel after school. Is that what this is about? You're trying to make sure I don't see him?” I ask, exasperated.  
“Of course not honey. I just think that since you're clearly not well maybe you should go back to bed. Did you get enough sleep last night?” she asks, she looks worried. She looks like my mom. But then she doesn't. On second my mom was sitting there and the next something is hurling itself at me and my mom is gone. That's when I wake up.  
So much for the dreamless night then. That was the most terrifying and realistic one yet. My pulse won't go down and I can't breathe. Maybe I really should stay home today. It's just that if I do I won't get to school anyway. Or maybe I could get him to come over and hang out with me after mom leaves for work. I pick up my phone to send him a text and there it is.  
“I know why you're having them. I bet you haven't figured it out yet.”  
It's exactly the same as the text in my dream. This isn't another dream, is it? I pinch myself. It hurts and other then that, nothing happens. So I guess I'm probably awake. I ignore the mystery texter and send Gabriel a text.  
“I really don't feel like going to school today, want to come over and hang out after my mom leaves? Because that would make me feel a lot better.”  
I cringe at the last part, wondering if it's too much but I send it before I can change my mind. Hanging out with him will probably take the dream and the texts off my mind, maybe even make me feel happy again. I should shower though.

Once I'm done, I check my phone. Gabriel answered.  
“Sure. Did something happen? When can I come over?”  
I smile. He's worried about me. And he wants to come over. I respond immediately.  
“Kind of. She's just leaving.”  
“Bye Ira! I hope you feel better when I get home!” my mother yells from downstairs.  
“Bye mom!” I answer, already feeling much better. Gabriel's going to come over soon and we're going to talk and have fun. My phone pings, Gabriel already answered.  
“On my way.”  
I feel myself calming down more and decide to text my friends. I send off a group text to all of them.  
“Not feeling very well. Staying home today but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love you!”  
I lay in bed trying not to think about my dream when the doorbell rings. I quickly run downstairs and open the door and there he is. My Gabriel, though I suppose he isn't really mine yet.  
“Hi.” he says, reaching out to hug me. I smile and hug him back.  
“Hi.” I say and I know I sound pathetic but it doesn't matter because he's here and it's all better now. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asks, with the same concerned look on his face that my mother wore in my dream. I hesitate. What if he thinks I'm being silly? Or worse, what if he thinks I'm crazy. I hesitate and he notices.  
“You can tell me.”  
“I've been having these weird dreams lately. Really weird and realistic ones. They're terrifying. The one I had last night was the worst one so far.” I say, looking down on the ground. And he gives me this look, not the whole 'I think you're crazy look', but more of a 'I know what you're talking about look'. But it's gone in a second and I probably just imagined it. Instead, he smiles at me.  
“Let's go upstairs and you can tell me all about it.” he says. So we head upstairs and sit on my bed.  
“What are they about?” he asks.  
“Huh?” I respond, a little bit dizzied by the fact that we're alone in my bedroom.  
“Your dreams.” he says with the most adorable smile ever, sparkling eyes and dimples and all.  
“Oh. Right. Usually they're about this girl. She's got red hair that looks like fire and she's kind of tiny. At least she looks tiny next to other people. There's this boy too, he's got hair like gold and he's the fastest one of them. There are others as well, but they're the ones who are most often in my dreams. There are vampires and werewolves, fairies and warlocks. And they're are demons. Some of the Downworlders, that's what they call them, are good. But the demons are all bad. The golden boy and the girl with the red hair fight them, along with others. They're called Nephilim.” I say, barely taking a pause inbetween sentences. When I finally do take a pause I notice how he's staring at me. A flare of recognition in his eyes.  
“Continue.” he says, looking very suspicious for some reason. Shouldn't I be the suspicious one? What if he's the one sending the texts? I continue anyway though. I want to tell him.  
“It's not always about them. Sometimes I'm fighting the demons. And... you've been in a few of them” I say, hesitating to tell him that he was in my dreams. “The one last night was different though. I thought I was awake. My mother was on the phone, talking about me. And then she wasn't and she pretended like she didn't know what I was talking about when I asked her about it. Then-then she wasn't my mom anymore” I continue, feeling the anxiety come back. “She was my mom one second, staring at me with a concerned look and the next she was this thing. She looked like on of those demons.” I say, crying. He hugs me then, holding me while I cry he whispers:  
“They're just dreams. Dreams can't hurt you.”  
“But I'm not sure they're just dreams. That's not it you see. I started getting these weird texts, about the dreams. And the last one, I got it in the dream and then I saw that I had gotten the exact same one when I woke up.” I say, trying to stop the tears. Red puffy eyes aren't exactly attractive.  
“Show me the texts.” he says, looking stern. Looking like-like one of them. The Nephilim. I shake that thought away and hand over my phone. He looks at the texts.  
“And you have no idea who they're from?” he asks. Still with the stern, Nephilim look on his face.  
“None.” I say.  
“Did you tell anyone about the dreams other then me?” he continues. It feels like an interrogation. It's like Gabriel disappeared when I started talking about the texts and someone else entirely, someone Nephilim, appeared in his place. I hesitate about telling this Gabriel about my friends. If it was Gabriel like he usually is, of course I would tell him. But telling him like this feels wrong. Besides, I know that none of my friends sent that and they would never tell anyone.  
“No. No one.” I say.  
“Okay, good. Let's keep it that way.” he says.  
“Thanks for coming.” I say, hugging him again, hoping that it will bring him back. He hugs me back and when I look at him again it is him. He's smiling at me with his eyes sparkling and dimples showing I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong though. But I look into his sky blue eyes and I lose myself in them. That's when he comes closer. I hold my breath and then he's kissing me.


	5. Lemon

Chapter 5.

My heart is pounding again. But this time it's in a good way. Gabriel's lips are against mine and the whole world seems to melt away until Gabriel and I are the only ones in it. I put my hands in his hair and he draws me even closer. His lips are cool and he tastes like mint. I close my eyes and prey for it to never end. Unfortunately, it does. After what feels like hours, but must have been minutes, he pulls away.  
“Wow.” he says with wide eyes and messed up hair. He's even hotter like this and I want to draw him. He's wearing a wicked smile but he looks like an angel. My angel.  
“Wow.” I agree, smiling back. I'm guessing that my expression looks a lot like his. I decide that we don't need to talk and draw him closer again. Kissing him, touching him, is like an explosion of good things, satisfying every single one of my senses. Smell, he smells amazing, like rain in the spring. Hearing, he whispers in my ear, telling me how beautiful I am, making a chill run up my spine. Taste, his taste of mint in my mouth drives me towards the edge and I don't know what's up and what's down. Touch, his hands are allover me and they leave a trail of blazing fire and touching him is better then anything I have ever experienced. I was right that day, he is incredibly muscular, abs as hard as rock. Sight, I pull his shirt off and pull back to look at him, his body is amazing, but... it's also covered in tattoos. Like the ones on the Nephilim in my dreams. Marks. I gasp and he seems to take it as a sign that I want more because he pulls me closer once again. I want nothing more than to continue getting lost in him but I need answers.  
“No... wait. Where did you get those?” I ask, pushing him away. He looks confused.  
“Get what?” he asks. Maybe I'm insane. Maybe I'm seeing things. But even if I am, he'll still be here. I know he will. So I continue.  
“The tattoos. The... the Marks.” I say, slowly. There's a look of horror on his face.  
“How can you see them?” he demands, suddenly angry. The hard, cold Gabriel is back. “And how do you even know what they're called?”  
“I-I saw them in my dreams. That's what the scars are too, aren't they? Faded marks.” I say, fascinated.  
“So it's true then.” he says. “I was hoping it wasn't. I could have been done if it wasn't.”  
“Is what true? And does this mean that you are one of them? Nephilim? No, that's not possible. I'm going insane.” I say. I reach out to touch his Marks but he pulls back, suddenly uncomfortable.  
“Ira, we need to talk.” he says. “There are a lot of things you don't know. I don't know everything either, like how you're having those dreams. Or whose texting you. And if you are Nephilim, I really don't understand how you got here.”  
Okay, maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe he's crazy. He's sounding crazy. I think I'm looking at him like he's crazy too, because he grabs my hand, desperate.  
“No. I know you don't understand, I get it. Just... just wait. I can show you something.” he says and pulls a small knife out of his pocket and I scream. Or try to. His hand is over my mouth before I can make a sound.  
“Be quiet. Just trust me, okay? I would never hurt you.” he says and takes his hand off my mouth. I stay quiet. For some weird reason, I do trust him. Then he cuts himself. Blood starts drpping from a shallow cut in his arm. I must look horrified and he smiles. He actually smiles, he must be crazy.  
“It's okay.” he says, pulling another object out of his pocket. I recognize it as a stele from my dreams. Then he draws something on his arm with the object and it must be really hot, because some smoke rises from his arm. It's beautiful though. The Mark he draws speaks to me and I know what it does before it happens. His arm starts healing, the blood stops dripping and the skin starts knitting itself together. I gasp.  
“Proof enough that I'm not crazy?” he asks with a smile.  
“Oh, I still think you're crazy. Just a different kind of crazy.” I say. “How is this possible? And what's up with my dreams?”  
“It's very complicated, I'll tell you all about it but not yet because it will confuse you too much before you know more. I don't know much about your dreams. I might know who you're dreaming about though.” he says.  
“Who?”  
“The girl is probably Clarissa Morgenstern. At least it sounds like her. And if the girl is Clary then the boys are Jace and Simon. Jace is her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern. Simon is her best friend, and a vampire. You'll have to tell me more about the dreams later. And tell me as soon as you get more texts.” he says.  
“Why can't we talk now?” I ask. “You're not going home yet, are you? My mom won't be home for a few more hours.”  
“No. But we were kind of in the middle of something when you discovered my Marks.” he says, looking wicked. I don't get how he can be thinking about that now, but I can't deny the fact that we were having a lot of fun and I don't object when he pulls me close again. He puts those amazing lips back against mine and now they're blazing hot, I can't help but imagine sparks flying from our lips. I put my hands back on his body, exploring his back, his torso, messing up his hair and raking my nails against his abs. He moans against my lips and it makes it even more awesome. He pulls my shirt off before laying us down, him on top of me. He's pushing against me and there isn't one single part of my body that isn't touching a part of his. I feel the bulge between his legs pushing through his jeans against the heat between mine. I want him. I want him now. I flip us over so that I'm on top. I sit up, straddling him and flip my hair. He stares at me. His hands reach for me but I push them away.  
“Just watch.” I say as I unbutton my bra. I become suddenly selfconscious but I still take it off and throw it on the floor. That's when I realize I don't have to be selfconscious. Gabriel is staring at me, eyes wide and breathing heavy. I smile my most wicked smile and lean down to kiss him, careful not to let him put his hands on me. I start moving downwards, kissing his chest and belly as I go. I've never done this before but somehow I know exactly what to do. I get inbetween his legs and unbuckle his belt, before pulling his pants off. He's just in his underwear now. I tease him, touching him by the edge of his underwear and licking at his lower abdomen, he moans. I look up at him and see his eyes, crazed with desire. I finally touch him where he wants me to, fondling his manhood through his boxers. He gulps. I continue to gently fondle him while I go up to kiss him again. He kisses me back with such ferocity it takes me by surprise and he flips us over so that he's on top again.  
“My turn.” he growls with a smile way more wicked than mine. He pins my arms over my head, holding them there with one hand while the other rests on my thigh, burning a whole through my jeans. He kisses my neck and I moan loudly. His toungue against my skin is the best thing I have ever felt. He smiles against my neck and moves his lips towards my chest. First he kisses my collar bone, a peck as light as a feather. Then he places another peck on my sternum. Then he kisses my breast. Licking around the edges before he finally takes my nipple in his mouth. His toungue massages my nipple and I bite back a moan. The sensation is like nothing I have ever felt before and I feel like I'm losing it. I have no idea how it could possibly get any better than this. But of course, it does. He starts moving downwards, the same way I did. Leaving a trail of kisses on my belly, he inches closer towards my sweetest. He pulls my pants off, throwing them on the floor. He smiles at me before he starts teasing my lower lips through my panties, using his hand while he kisses my belly. I tremble at his touch. No one except for me has ever touched my sex before and it feels so good to just lay back and let him take care of me. I bite my lip and look down at him. He looks so sexy down there, he looks up at me with a wicked grin on his face and his eyes are sparkling. That's when he pulls my panties to the side and slips a finger inside of me. I gasp as he works my virgin hole with just one finger. He pulls it out and takes my panties off. He gets down between my legs and places kisses on my thighs, starting just above my knees and working his way upward. Finally his lips end up around my clit. He gives it one little lick and I shiver. He moves his tongue towards my hole, lapping up my juices. Then he pushes his toungue inside of my most holy and I can't hold anything back anymore as I cry out in pleasure. I can feel him smiling against my sex, I'm smiling too. Grinning actually. He shoves his toungue in and out and it is the most amazing feeling possible. That is, until he moves his toungue back to my clit. He flicks it with his toungue and a wave of pleasure runs through my body. He flicks it a couple more times and each time brings a stronger wave. Then he starts sucking it and I can barely stand the pleasure. I buck my hips and put my hands on his head, urging him to continue, to suck harder, to just keep making me feel so damn good. That's when it happens. The most intense wave so far comes and my sweetness starts convulsing. I scream when I cum and everything goes black. Nothing exists except for the pleasure. He keeps going until I come down from my high. Then he pulls his boxers off. I stare at his glistening member and I want it. I'm high from pleasure and I need him inside of me now. He hesitates. Why is he hesitating?  
“Have you ever done this before?” he asks, uncertain.  
“No, have you?”  
“A couple of times. Are you sure you want to?” He smiles again, but this time it's a nervous smile. I nod, of course I want to, of course I want him. That's all he needs and he clims on top of me after putting on a condom. He slowly pushes himself into me. I moan and I can feel my hole stretching to take him in, but it doesn't hurt. It feels just the way it's supposed to feel. I smile, this is true happiness. He starts moving in and out of me and we melt into one. We both moan and groan loudly. I rake my nails across his back and that drives him over the edge. He cries out in pleasure and pain and we cum together, as one.


	6. Nephilim

Chapter 6.

Afterwards we just lie in each others arms for a while and I wish that the moment will never end. I sigh from happiness and look at him. His black hair is a mess is and his blue eyes sparkle at me. He's smiling and his dimples are showing so I smile back at him. I move eyes downwards, looking at his sweaty, muscular chest. I draw my fingers across his Marks and sigh again. I think that this might be the best day of my life.  
“We should probably shower.” he says with a mischievious grin. I pretend to ponder the idea and then I smile back, nodding. We are both very sweaty and the thought of being in the shower with him turns me on again. We head for the shower and have another amazing session of hot sex.

After the shower we get dressed and I look at the time.  
“Oh my god, you have to go now. My mom's going to be home soon.” I say, suddenly panicked. If my mom catches him here when I'm supposed to be sick she'll ground me for a month and never let me see him again. He just smiles at me though and kisses me softly on the lips.  
“Bye then, I guess we'll have to talk later.” he says.  
“Yeah. You better tell me everything.” I say, walking him out.  
“Same to you.”

Just minutes later my mom arrives.  
“Hi honey, are you feeling better?” she asks while giving me a hug.  
“Hi mom. Yeah, it's much better.” I say, telling the absolute truth. I still don't know much though. Gabriel didn't really tell me anything, we ended up not having any time left for talking. Maybe we should have talked in the shower. I'm sure he'll tell me later though.  
“Did you shower?” mom asks, looking suspiciously at me. I jump, feeling as if she read my thoughts. She didn't though, my hair's wet.  
“Yeah, I had one when I started to feel better.” I say with a smile. Losing my virginity doesn't show on me, does it? That's a ridiculous thought, of course it doesn't. It can't actually show on me.  
“You look different.” mom says, interrupting my thoughts and scaring the living crap out of me. Maybe it does show. Oh my god, what if she notices?  
“Are you okay? You seem... distracted.” she says. I smile at her.  
“I'm fine. I'm great actually. What's for dinner?” I ask, hoping to steer her in a different direction. It doesn't work though and she continues.  
“Did something happen?” she asks worriedly. Damn it. She shouldn't be able to tell. You can't see on someone if they've had sex or not!  
“No, of course not. Nothing happened. Why would something have happened? Nothing happened.” I know I'm rambling but for some stupid, stupid reason I keep going. “What could possibly have happened? I've just been here, in bed, alone reading a book. That's what I did, I read a book.” I say, I shouldn't have said the alone part, her eyes narrow and the concerned look is replaced with an angry one.  
“Did you have someone over? Some boy? Please Ira, tell me you didn't do that. Tell me you didn't lie to my face and tell me you were sick and then had some boy over!” she practically yells at me.  
“Of course not! Mom, I would never do that!” I hate this and I'm terrible at lying and now I'm lying and she's going to know and she'll ground me and I won't be able to see Gabriel.  
“Was it that boy? What's his name? Gabriel? I don't want you seeing him. I don't like it and I want you to stay away from him. He seems like a very bad influence on you!” she continues.  
“It's not his fault!” I yell, knowing that there's no point in trying to keep lying. “I invited him here, it was my idea!”  
“That boy is a terrible influence! You skipped school with him the first day you met him, God knows what you were doing! And then he has you lying to me so that you can both stay home and have sex!” she yells.  
“You can't actually think that. I just met him.” I say, and for once I think I'm actually doing a good job of lying. Her face softens and her eyes grow kinder.  
“Oh honey, I'm so sorry I said that. I got angry. I know you wouldn't do something like that. It's just, you can't take a guy home and expect that people think nothing happened.” she says.  
“Well, you can't just assume that. We could even just be friends!” Well, not really. It was there from the beginning, but she hasn't even met him so she shouldn't be assuming.  
“Of course honey! I just thought that since you didn't tell me about him there was something going on.” she says.  
“There is.” I say, trying the honest approach. “But we could have been just friends and anyway, I didn't sleep with him!” And there's the lie.  
“Yeah, yeah, we'll have dinner soon honey.” she says.  
“Am I still grounded?” I ask.  
“Oh yes. But I'm not banning you from seeing that boy. Not yet at least. So you can see him next week. Still not alone here or at his place, understand?” she says. And in that moment I love her, she's so much more understanding than usually. It's just, I really want to know what Gabriel knows. I guess it will just have to wait.

“Hi!” Gabriel says when he opens the door.  
“Hi back!” I say and kiss him. He smiles against my lips and I start giggling.  
“I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?” he asks, laughing.  
“Mmm, no, not that bad. You could get better though.” I whisper against his lips.  
“Oh really? And how am I going to do that?” he asks.  
“Practice” I kiss him again, delving deep into his mouth, exploring him with my toungue. He pushes me off.  
“As much as I would love to just stand out here and kiss you all day and all night, we should probably head inside. And we were supposed to talk.” he says.  
“Actually, you were supposed to talk. I'm just supposed to listen.” I say with a small smile.  
“No. You have to tell me more about the dreams too.” he says as we head inside towards his living room.  
“You first.” I say. We sit down on the couch and he starts talking.  
“It's all very, very complicated.” he begins. “A lot of what I'm about to tell you won't make any sense at all and I need you to just listen until I'm done. “ he says and I nod at him. “It all comes back to my family. I come from an old and wealthy Shadowhunterfamily, the Silvershades. We are... not like other Shadowhunterfamilys. There is something we do that others don't know about. We know people who help us monitor other dimensions that haven't been infested by demons yet. Like this one.” he says, shooting me a look. I stay quiet. “Your dimension doesn't have any demonic or angelic influences, it's completely untouched. No demons, no angels. And that means no werewolves, vampires, fairies or warlocks. No Nephilim. But then we found something. Something that didn't belong here. Someone who shouldn't be in this dimension. You, Ira. You're a Shadowhunter.” he says. He looks at me and I assume it's okay to talk now.  
“But that-that's impossible.” I say, and it's true. I'm not a Shadowhunter. I'm not like them, they're strong and gracious and fast, I'm none of those things.  
“It seems like it is, I know. We weren't sure, I'm still not sure. My family sent me here to find out more. The Silvershades live in New York, that's how I know Jace and Clary. I've been training with Jace and his adoptive siblings, Alec and Isabelle, ever since I was little. I have no idea why you're dreaming about them though.” he continues.  
“Dimensions?” I exclaim, still trying to process the first things he said. This is all even crazier than I thought, it's insane. Dimensions, and me, a Shadowhunter? That's crazy.  
“Yes. Dimensions. All Shadowhunters know that there are several dimensions, that demon's suck the life out of dimensions and that they're the only ones who can travel inbetween dimensions. Except, they're not. My family knows that. We're not completely sure that you're a Shadowhunter, which is why they sent me through, to find out more about you.” he says.  
“I-I don't get it. If I am a Shadowhunter, the only one in this dimension, then where did I come from?” I ask, confused. At that, he looks as confused as I feel.  
“We don't know, honestly. Our best guess is that you come from our dimension, or another one with Shadowhunters in it, that someone sent you through for some reason. But we have no idea who or why.” he says.  
“You said your parents were dead.” I say, remembering the story he told me, it feels like that was years ago.  
“They are.” he says, with a sad look on his face. “They were killed in the Uprising, when I was very little. My uncle isn't though, I'm sorry for lying to you. He's the one who sent me here.”  
“The Uprising?” I echo, having no idea what that means.  
“Years ago, there was a band of Shadowhunters who weren't happy with the way things were ran, they were unhappy with how the Clave dealt with Downworlders so they rioted. They were taken down, the survivors punished, but many died.” he says, sadly.  
“Clave? Downworlders?” I continue to echo him, there's so much that I don't understand.  
“The Clave is just us, Nephilim, all around the world. Downworlders are vampires, werewolves, fairies and warlocks. I will explain it all to you, when I take you back.” he says.  
“What?! What do you mean, 'take me back'?” I exclaim. Whatever this world he speaks of is, I don't belong there.  
“We need to find out exactly what you are, where you came from and why you're having those dreams. And considering the texts you've been getting, I think you might be in danger. I have to take you back, Ira.”  
“No. No way. I don't understand, I-I need to go.” I say, sure that once I get home, it will be over. Something will happen. Maybe this has all been another one of my dreams. Maybe Nephilim don't exist. Maybe Gariel doesn't even exist. Maybe I'm seeing things, hearing voices. I get up, starting to walk towards the door, ut Gabriel grabs my arm.  
“Ira, wait-”  
“No, let me go!” I tear myself free and run out of there, crying. This is all impossible, it's insane.


	7. Portal

Chapter 7.

It's not a dream. It can't be, because I don't wake up. Maybe I'm in a coma. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe... maybe it doesn't matter. It's been a week since I last talked to Gabriel, he's been calling and texting, but I have barely glanced at my phone. For the last week, I've been refusing to get out of bed. I've just been laying here, trying to process what he said. Me, Nephilim? No, it can't be. Or maybe it can. Maybe I should stop hiding here and go talk to him. Because I don't actually think that he's crazy. But it all scares me. I can't go somewhere where demons exist, it sounds like a world way more violent than the one I know. Gabriel seems to think that I could handle it, but I wouldn't be able to. Maybe I should at least call him. I should, I will. I pick up the phone and dial his number before I can change my mind. He picks up straight away.  
“Ira?”  
“Yeah, it's me.”  
“I've been trying to reach you.”  
“I know, I just... I needed some time for myself.”  
“And now?”  
“I'm ready.”  
“Meet me at my place in an hour.”  
“Okay.” I hang up and head towards the shower.

Once I'm there, I just stand outside his door for a while, doubting. Maybe this is a terrible idea. I still ring the bell though. Gabriel opens, as hot as ever and that's when it hits me. The only reason he seemed interested in me, the only reason he talked to me, was because of this. Because he was supposed to. I'm some sort of job to him.  
“Ira-”  
“No, don't say anything. I'll go with you, but first you need to tell me something. Did I ever mean anything to you?” I ask, tears stinging my eyes.  
“Ira, of course.” he says, taken aback by my question. “Maybe not at first, but I really like you, Ira, I do.” he says and tries to hug me. I take a step back though.  
“Don't. I don't know what to think right now.”  
“But you'll go with me? And give me a chance to explain later?” he asks, hopeful. I doubt, this is why I came here, but do I really want to do this? What about my mom, my friends, will I ever see them again?  
“Will I come back here?”  
“Yes. For one, I doubt that we'll find all the answers we need in my dimension, we'll need to investigate more here later as well. Also, once we've figured it all out, you should be where you want to be.” he says.  
“Then yes, I'll go.” I say.  
We head inside, and he opens the door that leads to the training room. I haven't been in here since that first day, but it looks the same. We head towards another door, one that I didn't notice last time I was in here. Inside there is something, a blue thingy that's moving, swirling.  
“What is that?” I ask, suspicious.  
“That is our way back to my dimension.” he says, grabbing my hand. “Don't let go of me!” he yells, before hurling us through the blue thing. I scream. It feels like I'm in the middle of a hurricane, wind tearing at me, my clothes, somehow I manage to hold on to Gabriel.

Once we're through, we're standing in a dark room. There's a man there, a man with the eyes of a cat. I think he's a warlock.  
“Took you a while. This is the girl?” he says, staring at me.  
“Hello to you too, Magnus.” Gabriel says. “Magnus, this is Ira, Ira, Magnus.”  
“She doesn't look like a Shadowhunter.”  
“I'm not.” I say. “I can't be.”  
“How much did you tell her?” Magnus asks, looking at Gabriel.  
“As much as I thought she would understand.” he answers.  
“I think most people wouldn't understand any of this so that doesn't tell me much.” Magnus says.  
“That doesn't matter. It's more complicated than we thought, Magnus. She's been having dreams. About Clary.”  
“Clary?” Magnus asks, clearly surprised to hear that name.  
“Yes, Clary, you know, small with red hair. Doesn't know much more than this one does.” Gabriel says, clearly annoyed.  
“If that's the case you must have told her something.”  
“Could someone please tell me what's going on?” I yell.  
“Or not.” Magnus says with a grin. It makes me want to punch him.  
“What was that that we went through?”  
“A Portal.” they say at the same time.  
“Okay, fine. Now, where are we exactly?” I continue.  
“My house, my cellar more exactly.” Gabriel answers. “Magnus, maybe you should head home. She needs rest, we can't do anything today anyway.”  
“Sure, I'll be back tomorrow though.” he says, winking at me.  
“Now what?” I ask Gabriel.  
“Now, I show you my house. Let's do the heavy stuff tomorrow.” he says, smiling at me.  
“Fine. Tell me what we're going to do tomorrow though.” I answer, desperate to find out something, anything.  
“Magnus is going to be back, he's going to look into your memories.” he says, with a worried look on his face.  
“My memories?”  
“Yes. It won't hurt you, Magnus is very talented.” he continues. “Then we're going to head to the Institute, to find out if you are a Shadowhunter or not.”  
“Okay, fine. Show me you're house then.” I say. He smiles at me and we head up the stairs. It's a grand house, huge and full of expensive, ancient things. His uncle is in the living room and I'm surprised to see that he's in a wheel chair.  
“Hello Gabriel.” he says with a small smile. “And you must be the girl.”  
“I'm Ira.” I say to the fragile looking old man, but I know that even though he looks fragile, it doesn't matter that he's in a wheel chair. All Shadowhunters are strong, even the damaged ones.  
“How much did you tell her?” he asks, looking at Gabriel.  
“Not much, as little as possible so that I wouldn't confuse her.” he says.  
“So that wasn't supposed to be confusing? I don't wanna know what you think is confusing.” I say with a snort. Gabriel laughs and so does his uncle.  
“I think I'll like you.” his uncle says, and I think I might like him too, he seems nice.  
“I'll show you to your room, Ira.” Gabriel says, beckoning towards the stairs, leading upwards.  
“Okay. I'll see you later.” I say to his uncle. Then I remember that I didn't get his name, but by then we're already heading up the stairs. Oh well, I guess I'll ask him later.  
“Gabriel, what's my mom going to think?” I ask, suddenly worried she'll think I've run away. I guess I have, kind of. I just don't want her to worry. Gabriel hesitates, obviously he hasn't thought about this before.  
“I guess she'll probably think you ran away.” he says, sighing. “Since there aren't any warlocks in your dimension there's no way to make her forget it. Magnus isn't going to want to go through.”  
“Oh.” I feel disappointed, mom's going to be pissed when I get home. Maybe she'll even have the police involved.  
“I'm sorry Ira, we'll figure something out.” he says. We reach my room and he says good night. I look out the window and see how dark it is, I hadn't even realised until now that it was late.  
“Good night Gabriel.” I say and give him a hug. I'm still slightly mad at him, but he's being really nice so I guess maybe it wasn't all a scheme to get me to go with him. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow and for once I have a dreamless night.  
I think that me not dreaming has something to do with being here. Maybe my dreams have been telling me that this is where I belong. Is this where I belong? Did I come from here. Those are my thoughts when I wake up. The sun is shining through the window and at least that looks the same as at home. I guess that's a small comfort. This is like that time when I went with my class to DC, except a thousand times worse. Right now, it feels as though my mom and my friends don't even exist, because here, they don't. I know that getting here was pretty easy, so getting back should be the same. However, I think that I will have to stay here for quite some time. I shouldn't be thinking about them though. Today, I'm going to find out more about who I am. Today, I'm going to figure out what's up with my dreams and at least I'll know whether or not I'm one of them. Whether or not I'm Nephilim.


	8. Parents

Chapter 8.

It doesn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought it would. Having someone dig through my mind I mean. Magnus just puts his hand on my forhead and tells me to relax, so I do. Afterwards he tells me that it would have been a lot worse if I hadn't relaxed.  
“I didn't find any memories. No suspicious ones I mean. All her childhood memories are human ones, with the same mother, the same father. There's nothing suspicious at all. However, I did find a little bit about your dreams. They're very... accurate. The things you've been dreaming about, not only are the people in your dreams real but the things you saw, that actually happened here.” he says with a furrowed brow. “Also, the dreams didn't just come. Someone is giving them to you.”  
“Giving them to me?” I exclaim. That really sounds insane, but I guess after everything I've heard lately, nothing's insane anymore.  
“Who?” Gabriel asks.  
“I don't know.” Magnus says. “Someone has been sending them to her.”  
“I guess we need to find out who.” Gabriel says. “Anyway, we should move on to the Institute. Maybe they can help us find out some more.”  
“Do they know about her?” Magnus asks.  
“No. But I guess I would have had to tell them sooner or later. I'll tell them as little as possible though. We'll keep quiet about the fact that we found her in a different dimension.” Gabriel says.  
“Good.” Magnus says. “Good luck.” he continues, throwing a look at me. Gabriel and I leave and I pet the little cat Magnus has. It looks more like a hamster, but Magnus said it was a cat.

On the way to the Institute, I remember that Gabriel hasn't even told me what it is.  
“What exactly is the Institute?” I ask.  
“There are several Institutes across the globe.” he answers. “They exist so that Shadowhunters always have a place to stay, and to train. The one in New York is run by the Lightwoods.”  
“Okay.” I say, and then I come up with another question. “Are there Shadowhunters everywhere?”  
“Pretty much, yes.” he says. “There are more in big cities, and some of us live in Idris.”  
“Idris?” I echo, confused. I have never heard of that before and Gabriel had said that our worlds, geographically, were pretty much the same.  
“It's the Nephilim homeland.” he says. “It doesn't exist in your world and mundanes here don't know about it.”  
“Mundanes?” I ask and Gabriel starts laughing.  
“Sometimes I forget how little you know.” he says, laughing. I give him an angry look, it's not my fault that I don't know. “Mundanes are ordinary humans, with no power and no knowledge of the Shadowworld.” I've never heard the expression Shadowworld before, but at least I can guess what that means.  
“I guess you'll have to tell me more then.” I say and we keep walking.

The Institute is huge, and it's a church. It's also the most beautiful building I have ever seen, it must have been built centuries ago.  
“Welcome to the Institute.” Gabriel says with a smile and a mock bow. I laugh at him. Then he puts his hand on the door and it immediately opens.  
“Any Shadowhunter can enter.” he says. There's an elevator, it surprises me, but at least it's an old one, with beautiful metal artwork instead of steel doors. We step in and it takes off upwards. When the door opens there's a girl waiting for us. Not Clary, but this girl has also been in some of my dreams. She has long, black hair and she's the tallest girl I've ever seen, probably the most elegant too. She smiles at Gabriel in a way that I don't like.  
“Hi Gabriel.” she hugs him, completely ignoring me. I scowl.  
“Hi Izzy. This is Ira.” Gabriel says and the girl I assume is Isabelle finally looks at me. She doesn't look happy with my being here.  
“Did you bring a mundane into the Institute?” she hisses at Gabriel. Still ignoring me.  
“She's probably not a mundane. I found her. I think she's Nephilim. And you shouldn't be saying anything, Simon was here all the time before he became a vampire.” Gabriel says, grinning.  
“That wasn't my fault!” Isabelle exclaims. “Wait... you mean she's one of us? Is she like Clary or something?”  
“I think that she's one of us, yes. We're here, hoping that you guys can help us find out more about her. And no, not like with Clary.” Gabriel answers.  
“Ugh, fine.” she says. “Come on, new girl.” Isabelle starts taking long strides down the hall, Gabriel follows her and so do I.

A few minutes later I'm sitting in a room with the people from my dreams. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and a boy I assume is Isabelle's brother, Alec. Also, they're all staring at me.  
“Why do you think she's Nephilim?” Alec asks Gabriel, staring at me.  
“It's complicated.” Gabriel answers. Jace scoffs.  
“We're going to want a better answer than that, Gabe.” he says.  
“And besides, what exactly do you want us to do about it?” Isabelle adds.  
“She... there's something about her. And she's been having these dreams-” Gabriel begins, but I interrupt him.  
“Don't.” I say. I don't want these people to know about that. I don't want them to know I've been dreaming about them.  
“Where did you even find this girl?” Isabelle asks. Clary's the only one who stays quiet.  
“I have a name you know.” I say, glaring at Isabelle.  
“If you want out help, you'll have to tell us exactly what's going on, Gabe.” Alec says.  
“I won't unless she wants me to.” Gabriel says. I sigh.  
“It's fine. Tell them whatever you need to.” I say, even though I don't want to. I don't know these people, I don't want them to know everything about me.  
“Well, tell us then Gabe.” Isabelle says and Jace makes an impatient noice. Clary's just looking at me.  
“Well, I found her. I can't tell you how or where. Let's just say I knew there was something off about her so I went to find her.” he begins. “The only thing I really can tell you about are her dreams. Even if she's not Nephilim, she's important. She's been having these dreams. About you.” Everyone glares at me, except for Clary, she just looks curiously at me.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” someone asks, everyone's talking so I have no idea who.  
“She's been dreaming about you guys. And the Shadowworld. She's been dreaming about things that has actually happened.” Gabriel says.  
“Seriously?” Isabelle exclaims.  
“Yes. It started a few months ago, before I even met Gabriel. I wrote it all off as nightmares, but I had them every night. And that's not all. Recently, I started getting these texts. From someone who seems to know about my dreams. Probably more than I do.” I say, looking down on the floor.  
“Who else did you tell?” Alec asks.  
“No one.” I lie. “I just told Gabriel.”  
“I say finding out what she is comes first. Then we find out what's the deal with her dreams.” Isabelle says.  
“And how do you suggest we figure out what she is?” Alec asks.  
“Mark her.” Jace says with a smile. Everyone stares at him. He just laughs. “I'm just kidding! Seriously though, we'll need to do something. You can start by telling us about your family. Is there something off about them?”  
“Well, no.” I say, and then I sigh. I'll have to tell them. I just wish I had gotten a chance to tell Gabriel alone first. “But I don't know my real parents. I'm adopted.”  
“What? Why didn't you tell me this before?” Gabriel demands, suddenly angry. I sigh. I knew he would get angry.  
“So you have no idea who your real parents are?” Alec asks, ignoring Gabriel.  
“None.” I say, looking at the floor. It's a nice floor, made from an expensive looking wood.  
“So they could be Shadowhunters? Or one of them could be?” Isabelle asks.  
“I guess.” I mumble, not really in the mood for talking about my real parents.  
“Do you know how the adoption happened?” Alec asks and I sigh again. I really don't want to talk about it.  
“I don't know who my real parents are, because no one knows. They just left me. I was found in an alley and taken into fostercare. Eventually I was adopted.” I say.  
“That sounds... strange.” Isabelle says. Gabriel stands up.  
“We have to go now, we'll be back tomorrow.” he says.  
“What? Why? We need to ask her more!” Alec says. “You're the one who wanted our help.”  
“I still do. But we really need to go.” Gabriel says and grabs my arm. Then he drags me out of there.  
“Why didn't you tell me about that?” he demands when we step into the elevator.  
“I really don't like talking about it.” I say.  
“Do you even get what this means?”  
“No?”  
“Maybe your real parents were Shadowhunters, in this dimension or maybe a different one. Maybe they sent you through on purpose, to protect you. Or maybe you got sent through by accident.”  
“That sounds... crazy. But so does everything else I've heard the last few days. Or maybe weeks.”  
“We're going to figure everything out, okay?” he says, hugging me. “I promise.”


	9. Jonathan

Chapter 9.

I wake up with someone's arms around me. Gabriel. The sun is shining on my face and usually I would be annoyed but today I just smile. Gabriel pulls me tighter against him and I turn around to kiss him. Except it isn't Gabriel. I hold back a gasp and he smirks at me.  
“Hello Ira.” he says. The boy has white blonde hair and black eyes. He's pale, but in spite of his unusual colouring he's incredibly handsome.  
“Who are you? What is this? How did you get in here?” I exclaim, not knowing how to get the questions out fast enough. I look down and see that I'm wearing a lacy and very short nighgown. I gulp.  
“Relax. You're dreaming.”  
“This isn't like my usual dreams.”  
“It's not the first one. Even though this one is unique, I'll admit it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You might be sleeping but that doesn't mean this isn't happening.” he grins at me and pulls me closer, as if to kiss me.

I wake up screaming. Gabriel comes running and holds me while I cry.  
“What happened?” he asks me, looking worried.  
“The dream... it-it was so real.” I stutter, still panicked after what the pale boy did to me.  
“What did you dream this time?”  
“There was a boy. He was pale with white blonde hair and black eyes. I-I was in bed with him” I stutter, now because I'm embaressed. “I thought it was you but then when I turned around, it was him. It wasn't like my other dreams, it felt so real. He said 'You might be sleeping but that doesn't mean this isn't happening'. Then he-he, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he-he bit me.”  
“That sounds weird. We should call Magnus. Remember what he said?”  
“About someone giving the dreams to me?”  
“Maybe this is him.”  
“I hope not, he seems terrifying.”   
“And you don't recognise him? At all?”  
“No. I've never seen him before in my life.” And yet, there's something familiar. Something teasing at the edge of my mind. But I have no idea what it is so I don't tell Gabriel.  
“Okay, I'll call Magnus.” he says and picks up his phone. He has a short conversation with Magnus before turning to me.  
“He'll be here soon.”

Magnus really does come soon, I think it takes about 10 minutes before he rings the doorbell. Gabriel goes to open it. A minute later he comes back with Magnus. I realise that it's probably perfectly visible that I've been crying. I wipe at my face before looking up at Magnus.  
“Gabriel told me you had another dream.” he says, looking at me. I like Magnus, I realise. He's wearing some cooky outfit and a lot more make up than I've ever worn, yet somehow he manages to pull it off. And his eyes are kind.  
“Yeah. It was horrible.” I say.  
“We think it might have been the one sending her the dreams. I mean, she saw him.” Gabriel fills in.  
“Interesting.” Magnus says, eyes sparkling more than usual. “Tell me what he looked like. Maybe it's a warlock, maybe even someone I know so that we can solve this straight away.”  
“He was pale, with white blonde hair and black eyes. They looked so empty.” I say.  
“Okay. That descripion sounds remarkably alike someone we know, not a warlock, but he's been known to be capable of a lot of things.” Magnus says, exchanging a look with Gabriel.  
“How old was he?” Gabriel asks.  
“Around our age I think, slightly older maybe.” I say.  
“Then no, it's not him. And his only son doesn't look at all like him.” Magnus says.  
“Why, who are you thinking about?”  
“Valentine.” Gabriel says. “It sounds like you're describing a young Valentine.”  
“Who's Valentine?” I ask.  
“Remember when I told you about the Uprising?” Gabriel asks.  
“Yes, why?”  
“He lead it.” Gabriel says with a bitter look on his face and I remember what he said about his parents being killed in the uprising.  
“Oh.” I say. “What does it have to do with my dreams?”  
“Until quite recently everyone thought Valentine was dead, but now he's back and he's causing all kinds of trouble.” Magnus says.  
“You know, it is actually quite late, so if you want to stay the rest of the night here Magnus, you're welcome to do so.” Gabriel offers, yawning. I'm confused and look out the window, seeing the darkness. I must've woken them up in the middle of the night.  
“Oh. I'm really sorry for waking you guys up.” I say, blushing.  
“It's fine. And I think I'll take you up on that offer.” Magnus says, smirking. Magnus and Gabriel say good night and both head out. I try to go back to sleep, but when I succeed, I'm instantly back with the pale boy.

“We meet again.” he says, smirking. “And so soon.”  
“Who are you?” I ask, trying not to show him how much he terrifies me.  
“You'll find out sooner or later.” he says and I wish I could wipe that stupid, smug grin off his face. “That's not what I'm here for now though.” he continues, his smirk making me want to punch him.  
“Then why are you here?” I ask, and my voice is barely a whisper.  
“You really don't get it, do you?” he says. “I need to watch out for you, silly.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Tell me where you are, Ira.” he says and a chill runs up my spine. “You aren't where we put you and Father's getting worried.”  
“Put me? Father?” I echo.  
“Oh come on, you should have figured it out by now!” he says, laughing. “You know the people you lived with weren't your real parents. Our Father sent you there. For safekeeping. And now you're gone. Tell me where you are, Ira.”  
“You're my brother?” I ask, confused.  
“Yes, Ira. We were going to get you back you know. Soon.”  
“What about my mother?”  
“I honestly don't know anything about your mother, except for the fact that we don't have the same one.” he says, stroking my cheek. That's when I realise I'm crying and he's wiping my tears away. I pull back.  
“Why are we in a bed?”  
“You're my sister. Father says unlike my other one, you belong to me.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask, frowning.  
“You belong to me, sweet sister.” he says and then he does kiss me.

Once again, I wake up screaming. This time both Magnus and Gabriel come running. Gabriel holds me while Magnus starts asking me questions.  
“What happened?” he asks.  
“It was that boy again.” I say, sobbing.  
“What did he say?” Gabriel asks softly.  
“He talked about my father. He wanted me to tell him where I was and he-he said he's my brother. Then he said that I belong to him and he-he kissed me.” I say, not wanting to talk about what happened next. Gabriel hugs me and I cry on his shoulder, clinging to him.  
“Did he say something else?” Magnus asks.  
“He said that our father sent me to the other dimension. And then he said that they were going to come get me, but now they can't find me.”  
“Okay. Sweetheart, we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?” Magnus says with a yawn. “Even warlocks need to sleep, you know.” He walks out the door and Gabriel starts to leave as well.  
“No, stay. Please stay.” I say, looking at my hands, the ceiling, the walls, anywhere but him. He comes back to the bed and lies down next to me. I think about the last time we were in a bed together and smile, we fall asleep in each other's arms. Gabriel being there doesn't help though, soon, I'm back in the dream with my brother.

“You keep waking up.” he says with a lazy smile. “It's very inconvenient.”  
“Maybe you should stop scaring me then.” I say.  
“But it's so much fun, sweet sister.” he says, grinning at me.  
“I happen to disagree.” I say.  
“Don't sulk, sweetheart. There's no point.”  
“Are you going to actually tell me anything or just play with me all night?” I ask, hoping for the former. I don't want to know what this guy considers playing.  
“Oh, it would be very sweet to have you already, little sister. But this is just a dream, you know.” he says, smirking at me. I shiver and he puts his arm around me, I try to shrug him off but it stays. “Besides, I'm here for a reason.”  
“And what's that?” I ask, starting to get annoyed with his smirking and his smug looks.  
“I already told you. I need to know where you are.”  
“I'm never going to tell you. Unless...” I start, hesitating, I know it's a bad idea but I really need to know more about all of this. “Unless you tell me more about our father. And what he wants with me.”  
“What do you want to know?” he asks, still with the stupid, stupid smirk on his face.  
“You could start by telling me your name.” I say.  
“I'm Jonathan.” he says, smirking.  
“Okay Jonathan. What's my real name?” I ask, suddenly curious, my name was given to me by some random fosterparents I had for a while. I wonder what my father named me. Jonathan hesitates, looking at me and then shrugging.  
“I don't see why I shouldn't tell you so fine. Our Father named you Seraphina, after his mother.” “Am I a Shadowhunter?” I ask, not letting him know that I actually like the name.  
“Of course.” he says, snorting. “Our family is the greatest Shadowhunterfamily of all time.”  
“Final question. What does he want with me?”  
“You're his daughter.”  
“Tell me the truth, Jonathan.”  
“He thinks that it would be good for me with some company. And he wants to reunite all of his children soon.”  
“All of his children?”  
“I have another sister, I do believe I mentioned her. Then he has another son. Kind of. He's not our real brother.” he says, no longer grinning. The mention of our father having another son seems to bother him.  
“What does he want with us then?” I ask.  
“You'll find out.”


	10. Death

Chapter 10.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I ask, glaring at Jonathan.  
“No more questions. I did as you asked, now tell me where you are.”  
“Not until you tell me what that means.” I say, looking defiantly at him. He sighs.  
“Come on, I want to show you something.” he says, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bed. The covers fall away from me and I feel dismayed. I'm still in the stupid nightgown.  
“Could you please put some clothes on me? I'm guessing, since you're controlling the stupid dream, that you can do that.”  
“I can, but I won't” he says with a grin. I sigh. He opens the door and all of a sudden we're by a cliff. It has a beautiful view but I doubt that that's why Jonathan brought me here.  
“What are we doing here?” I ask.  
“Tell me where you are or I'll throw you off the cliff.” he threathens and I laugh at him.  
“This is just a dream.”  
“It's not an ordinary dream. You won't die, but I'll make sure you stay asleep long enough so that you'll feel it. Then next time you fall asleep I'll do something worse. Trust me, sister, I can make your life living hell. Or sleeping hell, if you prefer.” he growls and my laugh dies out. He's serious.  
“What will happen if I tell you where I am?” I ask.  
“We'll come get you.” he says, back to smirking.  
“That doesn't sound very good to me.” I say, and then I throw myself off the cliff. I scream as I fall, and I should be waking up, but I don't. Instead the ground rushes towards me and then I hit it. I feel my bones being smashed to bits and then I lie there, bleeding, dying, in agony. When I take my last breath, I wake up.

I don't scream this time. I just lie there, gasping, trying to convince my body that I am, in fact, alive. Gabriel stares at me.  
“Did you dream again?” he asks.  
“Yeah. I don't think he's going to leave me alone” I say.  
“What did he say this time?”  
“Just more questions about where I am, and a bunch of threaths when I refused to tell him.” I say. For some reason I want to keep the names, and my other siblings, a secret for a while. I just have this feeling that telling Gabriel would be a bad idea.  
“What kind of threaths?”  
“Turning my life into hell, basically. Putting me through all kinds of torture every time I fall asleep.” I say, shivering at how Jonathans face had contracted when he had said it, how for a second he had looked like a monster.  
“Wouldn't you just wake up?” Gabriel asks, smiling at me. I don't smile back.  
“No.” I say and tell him about the cliff and about dying.  
“Wow.” he says.  
“So I guess this is the time when I bulk up on coffee and energy drinks.” I say, with a weak smile. He smiles back, but none of us are actually happy.  
“There was one more thing he said...” I say, hesitating slightly. “He told me I'm a Shadowhunter.”  
“That doesn't really mean a lot. We can't trust him.” Gabriel says and I sigh.  
“I don't think he would lie to me. Everytime I asked a question he didn't want to answer he either said nothing or just said 'you'll find out' or something like that.” I say.  
“That doesn't mean he's not a liar. We can't just blindly believe something some maniac told you in a dream.” he says.  
“Fine.” I say, pouting. “Could you go make me some coffee?”  
“Of course. How do you like your coffee?”  
“Just a little bit of milk and no sugar.” I say and he leaves me alone with my thoughts. I sigh again. I'm scared, and angry. But at the same time, curious. This is my family. I've been wondering about them my entire life. They can't all be psychopaths right? Maybe my dad is actually a decent guy. Maybe it's just that I have an asshole of a brother. Maybe my other siblings are better. Maybe I should meet with them. I mean, what if my father can tell me something about my mom? I mean, even if he's a total psycho, what if he knows where she is? I really want to know more about my family, about where I come from, even if it's all bad. I can't even believe I'm thinking this. My brother just threathened to torture me in my dreams until I tell him where I am. That's another question, how does he get into my head? Gabriel comes back and I shove all of those thoughts out of my head and smile at him. He smiles back. I really loves those dimples.  
“Here you go.” he says, handing me a cup of steaming hot coffe. I take a sip, it's way too hot though so I put it on the nightstand.  
“Thanks.” I say and hug him. He hugs me back.  
“You okay?” he murmurs against my neck.  
“I'll be fine.” I murmur against his.

When we get back to the Institute, we're welcomed by Jace.  
“Gabriel and new girl, welcome back.”  
“You know her name Jace.” Gabriel says.  
“Of course, it's just more fun to tease her.” Jace answers, smirking at me. I glare at him.  
“I don't really care about you having fun.” I tell him, sounding annoyed and probably annoying as well.  
“The dreams are getting worse.” Gabriel says.  
“Is she dreaming about my sex life?” he asks, looking horrified. “Because I would consider that a huge violation of my privacy. Though, I guess for her, that would be a good thing.” I snort and Gabriel laughs.  
“I honestly think that you having sex is the last thing she wants to see, dude.” he says.  
“I second that.” I say, glaring at Jace. He just laughs at me.  
“I think I might like this one.” he says, nodding approvingly. Now Gabriel glares at him.  
“Unfortunately for you, she's off limits.”  
“Are you two a thing?” Isabelle asks, showing up from around a corner.  
“No.” I say at the exact same time that Gabriel says 'yes'. We stare at each other and Jace laughs.  
“Looks like she's not as off limits as you want.” he says to Gabriel. I snort.  
“I'm still off limits to you, just for different reasons.” I say. Gabriel smiles, kind of. He's probably a bit worried about the fact that I said no.  
“And what possible reason could you have for saying no to this?” Jace asks, gesturing himself.  
“You're an asshole.” I put it rather bluntly and both Gabriel and Isabelle laugh. Jace looks quite surprised.  
“Oh come on, Jace. Not every girl wants to sleep with you.” Isabelle says, laughing.  
“They don't?” Jace says like this is complete news to him. Everybody laughs and we start walking down the hall. Eventually we end up in the same place we were yesterday, I think it's some sort of library.  
“So, what did Gabriel mean when he said your dreams were getting worse?” Jace asks, now almost serious.  
“My brother talked to me tonight. In a dream, or several technically. I woke up and when I fell back asleep, there he was.”  
“Your brother? Like adoptive brother?” Isabelle asks.  
“No, my real brother.” I say and they stare at me, dumbfounded.  
“But... you said you didn't know anything about your real family?” Jace asks.  
“She doesn't.” Gabriel says and throws himself into a long explanation of the night's events, for some reason leaving Magnus out. When he's done, Jace nods and Isabelle twirls her hair, thinking.  
“Where's Alec?” I ask, suddenly remembering Isabelle's handsome brother.  
“He's out.” Isabelle says with a nervous smile. I frown, but decide not to ask anything else.  
“Well, I guess we should figure out who that guy is.” Jace says. I know that I should tell them, I do know a lot more than they think, but I just... I want to know more about my family.  
“Yeah, I know that.” Gabriel says irritably. He stares at me. “We have no idea who he could possibly be though.”  
“You said he looks like Valentine?” Jace says, looking like he really doesn't want to talk about him. That's when Clary walks in.  
“Who looks like Valentine?” she asks, also looking like she doesn't want to talk about it.  
“The guy in my dreams.” I say. “Why do you both look uncomfortable?” They look more comfortable when I ask, Jace shifts in his seat and Clary lingers by the door, not quite sure whether she should stay or run away from here.  
“He's our father.” Jace says, matter-of-factly. His face is blank, Clary looks like she's in pain.  
“You too are siblings?” I ask, surprised. They seemed so... I don't know really, but they didn't seem like siblings.  
“Yeah.” Clary says with a nervous smile, I look at Jace and for a second the pain is clear across his face. It disappears straight away though, his face goes back to being blank and I'm sure I imagines it.  
“Let's drop this subject, it's boring.” Jace says with a fake yawn. Gabriel nods with a knowing smile and I frown once again. Why does everyone know things that I don't?  
“Maybe we should meet up somewhere else tomorrow? If you dream again tonight, try to find out as much as you can.” Isabelle says and follows us out. As soon as we're out of there, Gabriel stops.  
“What did you mean by that?”  
“Mean by what?” I ask, even though I know exactly what he means.  
“You said no.”  
“No to what?”  
“Don't play stupid, Ira, we both know you're not.” he says, looking rather annoyed. I sigh.  
“I meant that we're not a thing.”  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” he asks, staring at me.  
“That means that we're not a thing. Why did you say yes?” I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. I don't actually think I can play this game for long. I want him, that won't go away.  
“What do you think? Have you forgotten about everything that happened between us before we cam here?” he practically yells at me.  
“Did you forget what I said before we went here?” I ask, almost as angry as him. “I definitely didn't forget you lying to me.”  
“Ira...”   
“No. If I decide to forgive you, you'll know. Until then, we are not a thing, do you understand.”  
“Fine.” he says, with his face pulled tight. It looks painful and I almost feel sorry for him. But just almost.  
“Good.” I say and keep walking, he hurries after me.


	11. Liar, liar

Chapter 11.

I wake up with my heart pounding in my chest and I don't even realise that I'm screaming until Gabriel comes running. Now I dream everytime I fall asleep. Jonathan is always there, torturing me. Killing me. I don't know how many times I've died the last few weeks. He doesn't tell me much either. Mainly repeats the stuff about our father. I still haven't told Gabriel and the others about what Jonathan did tell me though. I just feel like I shouldn't. I realise I'm still screaming when Gabriel starts shaking me. He's screaming too.  
“Ira!” he yells. “Stop! I'm here, Ira.”  
“Gabriel?” I ask, even though I know that it's him. That's another thing that's bothering me. Gabriel almost always ends up sleeping in my bed now, it's just easier that way. I'm still mad at him though. He hasn't given me a satisfactory explanation for lying, at least not about his uncle, all he said was:  
“He did have a stroke. He just didn't die.” I sigh at him, thinking back at the last few weeks. At least I've gotten closer to the other Shadowhunters. Especially Clary, she's really cool, but she's kind of embarrassed that I've been dreaming about her.  
“Yeah, it's me.” Gabriel says, breaking me out of my reverie. He's holding me, stroking my back. I want to cuddle with him, but instead I push him away.  
“You should go.” I say. “I'll be fine.”  
“No you won't” he says. “He'll just be back as soon as you fall asleep.”  
“I can handle it.” I say and he sighs. He gets up and leaves without another word. After he leaves, I fall back asleep almost instantly.

“Hello, little sister.” Jonathan says, smirking at me. We're inside a chamber, with all kinds of instruments. I know what they're for, he's taken me here before.  
“Jonathan.” I say, knowing what is to come. I'm in my underwear, and I'm actually happy about it. The first time I was in my underwear I was horrified, but then he started having me naked, doing the most horrible stuff imaginable to me. So I'm happy I'm wearing something. I'm not so happy about the fact that I'm strapped to some sort of weird table though.  
“Why so formal sister?” he asks, smirking. He's always smirking, with his black snake eyes sparkling. I hate him, I really do. How can he be my brother?  
“Get me off this table and into some clothes, maybe I'll be more pleasant.” I say, looking down at myself. I'm dirty, I'm always dirty in these dreams. I don't know why.  
“Tell me where you are, and I will.” he promises.  
“Promises, promises.” I say, smirking back at him. “What will happen once you find out where I am? What do you want? Like really want, no more crap about reuniting family. If you gave a crap about family, you wouldn't be doing this.”  
“Look, little sister-” he begins, but I cut him off, boldly.  
“No more little sister either. Call me by my name.”  
“Okay, Seraphina.” he says, smirking. I'm slightly annoyed by the use of my real name but I guess it will do. “First, I told you. We will come get you. Unless you're somewhere where you may be of use to us. Second, I also told you. It is all about family. Maybe not the typical family reunion, but all Valentine wants is to bring us back together.” he says, looking dreamy.  
“Valentine?” I ask, feeling slightly horrified. And for once, he looks slightly horrified as well. “Valentine is our father?” I ask again when he doesn't answer.  
“Look, you little bitch.” he snarls. “If you tell anyone about him, I will find you and kill you for real.”  
“I wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone much. I didn't even tell them your name.”  
“Tell who?” he asks. “Where are you?” I shouldn't tell him. I really shouldn't tell him. But... he hasn't tortured me yet. And I really don't feel like it, besides, I'm finally finding out some things.  
“I'm in New York.” I say.  
“Which New York?”  
“The one in our world, brother.” I say.  
“You might actually be of some use there...” he says, smirking. “Who are you staying with?”  
“I'm alone.” I lie.  
“No. You can't possily expect me to believe that you got here by yourself.”  
“Does it matter?” I ask. I don't want him to know about Gabriel.  
“Yes.” he says, looking bored. Obviously, he doesn't think it matters. “Are you at the Institute?”  
“No.” I say. “But I've been there a couple of times.” That seems to be good enough.  
“Fine.” Jonathan says. “You can tell me exactly where you are next time. Next time, you will also report to me on what's going on at the Institute.” Then he leaves my head and I sleep for a long time, with no dreams at all.

For once, I wake up peacefully, with the sun shining through the window. I'm startled to see Gabriel sleeping next to me though. I punch him in the side.  
“Ouff.” he opens his eyes and glares at me. “What was that for?”  
“I told you to leave, damn it!” I yell.  
“I was afraid you'd have more nightmares” he says. “But you didn't, did you?”  
“No, I didn't.” I say, and it isn't quite a lie because it wasn't quite a nightmare. “And even if I did, I still wouldn't want you here! I told you to go!”  
“Why do you keep pushing me away?” he asks, the hurt clear on his face. “I've apologized and explained plenty, why isn't it enough?”  
“Gabri-” I begin, just to be interrupted.  
“No, don't answer that by the way.” he says. “Maybe it's best you go stay at the institute for a while. I'm sure they'd take you in.”  
“But... aren't they leaving for Idris soon?” I ask, confused.  
“I suppose you'll go with them then.” he says, turning away, walking away. I can't let him.  
“No.” I say. “I want to stay here with you. I'm sorry about how I've been, it's just been very difficult dealing with everything lately, you have to try to understand that. I know that I'm not eing fair towards you, I just really need some time right now, okay?”  
“Of course.” he says, still not looking at me. “You have all the time you need.”  
“Then look at me.”  
“I'm tired of looking at you. I'll go now, see you at breakfast.” he says and then he leaves. I gape at the door. Can't he see that I'm trying? I really wish I could tell him more about Jonathan. Maybe then he would understand. But I can't. I need to keep this a secret. Valentine's my father... I contemplate the thought for a while. But that means... that means that Jace and Clary are my other siblings. But Jonathan said that Jace isn't our real brother, what does that mean? Is Jace adopted? I have to find out more about Valentine, I really do. Maybe Gabriel will tell me. I heard Valentine's been causing a lot of trouble anyway, so maybe he'll just assume I'm curious.  
“I'm sorry. That was unfair.” I jump, I hadn't even noticed him coming back in. But now he's standing in the doorway, staring at me and I just want to kiss him.  
“Come here.” I say, tired of being away from him, tired of keeping my distance. I need him, there's no point in pretending I don't. It's not over and we both know it. He comes towards me and lies down next to me. I put my head down on his chest and relax. I can hear his heartbeat and I just want to stay like this forever.  
“Gabriel?” I say though, because I still have questions, even if I don't want to talk.  
“Yeah.” he says with his eyes closed.  
“Tell me more about Valentine.” when I say that, he opens his eyes and stares at me.  
“Why?”  
“I'm curious.” I lie. “I don't know anything about this world, or what's going on. I just know that there are a lot of problems with Valentine right now.”  
“It's probably best asking Jace about him, even though I doubt that he wants to talk about it.”  
“Which is why I'm asking you. We both know Jace wouldn't tell me anything, not really.”  
“I guess that's true.” Gabriel says. “Thing is, I don't really want to talk aout him either.” I look at him and I see how much pain he's in. I guess if it was me I wouldn't want to talk about it either.  
“It's fine.” I say. “I understand, you don't have to tell me.”  
“I'll tell you one thing though.” he says, looking me straight in the eye. “You never want to meet him.” I shiver and look down, not able to tell him what I'm thinking. That I have to meet him. I have to see for myself.

In the afternoon, I tell Gabriel that I'm tired. That I need a nap. That's not true, but I need to talk to Jonathan so I take some of the sleeping pills I got months ago and never used. They work and within half an hour I'm in my dream with Jonathan.  
“You're asleep kind of early.”  
“I needed to see you.” I say. He looks suspiciously at me.  
“Why?”  
“I want you to tell me more about our father.” I say.  
“Fine.” he says. “Tell me what's going on at the Institute and then I'll tell you about Father.”  
“There's not much going on, really.” I say, telling the truth. “Everyone is going to Idris soon, even Clary.”  
“Interesting. Have you told them?”  
“Told them what?”  
“About me? About you?”  
“No. I haven't told anyone who you are. Or who I am.”  
“Good, little sister.” he says, smirking. “I don't understand why though.”  
“Because I want to know everything myself before I tell them.” I say. “I don't know them enough to trust them.”  
“Good, you shouldn't”  
“I don't trust you either, Jonathan.”  
“I never told you that you could.”  
“I guess we're on the same page then.” I say. “Now tell me about Valentine.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Why did he start the Uprising?” I ask. “How did it start?”  
“It started with Circle.” he begins. “Valentine knew how corrupt the Clave was. They still are. They associate with Downworlders, spare them even though the world needs to be cleansed.” he continues for some time, but the speech sounds rehearsed, like he's just repeating things he's heard.  
“You said you couldn't tell me about my mother, what about your mother?” I ask, wanting to find out more about Jonathan as well. He tenses up.  
“My mother abandoned me. She hated me from the day I was born. I hate her as well. She ran from us, she was pregnant with Clarissa at the time so we lost her as well without even knowing it. You want to keep far, far away from her.” he says with a bitter look on his face. I stay quiet about Jocelyn being in the hospital and how Clary's worried sick about her. I know it would just make him angry. Or maybe he would do something stupid.  
“I'm sorry.” I say instead. He snorts.  
“I don't need your pity. I have my father, he's all I need.”  
“Then what do you want me for?”  
“I just want you, Seraphina.” he says and I feel a chill creeping up my spine.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” I ask, even though I already know. He doesn't answer me, instead he leans forward and kisses me, I gasp and then I'm back in my room, awake. Gabriel's there as well, looking at me.  
“You okay?” he asks.  
“Yeah, I'm good.” I say and smile at him.  
“No more dreams?”  
“No, I think they're gone.”


	12. Idris

Chapter 12.

I lie. I lie all the time, up until when it's time for me and Gabriel to join the others in Idris. I don't really want to go. I know Jonathan's going to be there and he told me I have to be really careful not to out him. Everybody else thinks he's someone else. Gabriel told me to pack my things, that we would be leaving soon. I really don't want to leave. I still pack though, wishing that none of this had ever happened. That I had never met Gabriel. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be caught up in a stupid war, on my way to reunite with my evil brother and our father. I'm too caught up in my thoughts so I don't notice Gabriel coming in.  
“You done?” he asks suddenly and I jump.  
“You scared me.” I say with an accusing look. “And almost done, yes.”  
“Sorry.” he says but he doesn't look sorry. He looks happy. “We have to leave soon though.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I say with a sigh.  
“You okay?”  
“No, I don't want to go.” I say, sighing again.  
“Why not?” he asks, looking curiously at me. “Idris is the most beautiful place, Alicante is amazing. It's home for people like us Ira.” And that as well... I'm a real Shadowhunter now. I got my first Mark a week ago. That's why they're making me go.  
“It's not my home. I don't belong there. I don't even belong here, Gabriel.” I say, feeling a panic attack creeping up on me, even though I haven't had one in ages. “I shouldn't be here! I don't want to be involved in some stupid war.”  
“Ira... I know it's difficult right now, but it will get better. And I'm here, always.”  
“I know.” I say, hugging him. I feel awful, lying to him, probably about to betray him.

We arrive at the Institute at the same time as Simon.Except he isn't really supposed to be here. Vampires can't come to Iris so I guess he's here to say good bye to Clary.  
“Hey Simon.” Gabriel says, shooting him a smile.  
“Hey guys.” he says. and opens the gate, looking like he expects it to burn him. It doesn't. We enter together, heading towards the front door when Simon turns and heads around the corner of the Institute.  
“I can hear them.” is all he says. He's right too. When we round the corner we can see them. A bunch of people standing together, quite far away from us. We head towards them and I'm surprised to see Magnus there, leaning against the wall, as usual in colourful clothing. He's hard to miss when he's surrounded by all-in-black Shadowhunters. I see Isabelle and her brother, Alec standing next to Max, their little brother. Their mother is there as well, talking to some white-haired woman I don't know. Her hair reminds me of Jonathan though, and I shiver. Jace stands a little bit away from the other, looking like he always does. When he sees us, he comes up and drags Simon away, without a word to me or Gabriel. Magnus is bickering with Isabelle's mother, who's complaining about it taking to long. Gabriel and I stay on the sidelines, waiting. Isabelle comes up to us, smiling.  
“You're late? What were you two up to?” she asks with a smirk.  
“Packing.” I say, glaring at her. I don't like it when people insinuate that I have a sex life, I don't, not really. Nothing like that has happened between Gabriel and I in a long time.  
“Boring.” she says, rolling her eyes at me. “Anyway, I thought you would never show up. Doesn't seem like Clary will.” I didn't even realise that Clary wasn't there until then, I look around and nope, she isn't here. Weird, she was actually looking forward to this.  
“Why wouldn't she? And what is Simon doing here if Clary isn't coming?”  
“I don't know is the answer to both those questions.” Isabelle says irritably.  
“Fine.” I say. “Wait, what's that?” There's some sort of white mist pouring into the yard.  
“I-I'm not sure” Isabelle says and within seconds the mist is all around us. Someone shrieks and then I see them. They're huge, but not demons, they look like humans, but there's something wrong with them.  
“Forsaken!” I hear Alec shout and then the fighting is all around us. Gabriel drags me over to Magnus, leaves me there and runs off to help the others. I could barely see anything through the mist but I could hear the shouting. I glimpse Jace's golden locks so I know that he and Simon came back. Then Magnus grabs me and practically throws me through the Portal. The last thing I hear is Magnus shouting.  
“The Portal! Go through the Portal!” and then I'm being torn at by a thousand winds again.

At the other side, I'm welcomed by a severe looking man. When I ask him who he is, he looks sourly at me and informs me that he's the Consul. A few seconds later Isabelle comes through with Max, followed by Alec and their mother. They stand with me, waiting for Jace and Gabriel. Gabriel comes through, bleeding from a shallow cut in his arm. I hurry to his side, wanting to look at the wound. That's when Jace comes through, problem is, he doesn't come alone. He's carrying Simon, who's bleeding everywhere. Everybody looks astonished, except for the Consul who looks horrified. Then it all turns black. I don't know if it's the stress, the Portal, or maybe all the blood but I pass out.

As always, I dream.  
“Hello, little sister” Jonathan says with his usual smirk.  
“What the hell was that?” I shout at him, knowing that he must have been the one who had us attacked.  
“It wasn't my doing little sister. It was father's, as for his motives, you'll have to ask him yourself.”  
“And when will I be able to do that?” I ask, glaring at him. I'm so tired of this. So tired of him smirking and grinning and always being so unaffected by anything.  
“Soon, little sister, soon.” he says, and then he fades away.

I wake up in a bed with Gabriel sitting next to me looking worried. He doesn't know I'm awake yet so I just look at him for a while. Stare longingly at his eyes, his lips, his everything. I wish I could tell him the truth. I really do, but I can't. Not yet. I sigh and when he sees my eyes open he smiles at me. His dimples come out and I just want to kiss him so I draw him in and do so.  
“Good morning.” he says, laughing. I want to laugh as well, but I can't. It keeps getting caught in my throath, just like everything else. “You okay?” he asks, still smiling. I try to smile back and fail.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked I guess.” I say. “What was that?” I ask, remembering how little I'm supposed to know.  
“Probably Valentine. I don't know why he would want to stop us from coming here though.”  
“What about Clary?” I ask.  
“She changed her mind about coming. Simon told us.”  
“Is he okay? What are they going to do about him? I mean, vampires aren't supposed to be here, right?”  
“Maryse is at the Gard now, explaining things.” he says, looking at me. “Are you sure you're okay?”  
“I'm fine Gabriel, you're here and we're going to be just fine.” I say and I'm pretty sure that's a lie. I'm not okay, not really and Gabriel might end up being just fine, but I won't. And we definitely won't. I know that he's going to hate me when he finds out who I am, I just know it. So even though all I want right now is to tell him everything, I keep my mouth shut and smile at him.  
“Of course, I love you Ira.” he says and my heart takes a leap. Those three words send me high up into bliss. It doesn't last long though when I realise that he won't for long. That I don't deserve it. I don't say either of those things though. I just say:  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm really busy with school right now but I'll try to get another one out soon!


	13. Alicante

Chapter 13.

When we get downstairs, Simon's sitting in a chair looking incredibly uncomfortable and Jace is sitting on the couch inbetween some girl and-and Jonathan. I gasp and stare at him, he stares back sharply before getting up.  
“Hi there.” he says, putting his hand out for me. “I'm Sebastian Verlac. This is my cousin, Aline Penhallow.” he continues, gesturing towards the girl.  
“I'm Ira.” I say, taking his hand and trying not to shiver. The others are talking about some meeting up at the Gard. They're talking about Valentine when Simon says something about a mirror.  
“What mirror?” I ask, curious. I know about the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword, but no one ever told me anything about a mirror.  
“It's one of the Mortal Instruments.” Isabelle answers. “But no one knows what it is, or where it is.”  
“It's a mirror.” Simon says. “You know- reflective, glass. I'm just assuming.” I laugh while Jonathan tries to explain. It's probably difficult to explain something that you know nothing about.  
“Come on, Ira.” Gabriel says then, grabbing my hand. “I'll show you Alicante.” I nod and we say good bye to the others before heading out the door.

Alicante is beautiful. In fact, it's probably the most beautiful city I've ever seen. And even though I've never been here before, it feels like home. Gabriel told me it would feel like that. He said that it's because all Shadowhunters belong in Idris.  
“Do you like it?” he asks as we walk the streets of Alicante.  
“I love it!” I say, smiling at him. He smiles back, all sparkling eyes and dimples and he's so beautiful so I kiss him. It's a nice kiss, slow and long. It's even better since we've barely kissed each other in so long. Except for this morning. Being here makes me want to kiss him even more. We finally draw back after what feels like an eternity, but I still want to go on.  
“I told you so.” he says, grinning. “I could show you the rest later if you want, take you out of the city so that you get to see as much of Idris as I can show you.”  
“I'd love that.” I say. And it's true. I want to see Idris, but most of all I want to spend time with Gabriel. I know that it will be over soon, Jonathan told me so. He told me that soon, very soon, he will take me with him. He just needs to do a few things first. I say none of that to Gabriel, even though I know I should. Instead I just smile.  
“Good.” he says, smiling back at me. “We'll go tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

That night, I dream again and I can talk freely with Jonathan.  
“What's the point of your make over?” I ask him.  
“Let's just say noone needs to know who I am yet. It's a lot better for everyone to think that Jace is me and I am someone else.” he says with his usual smirk. We're both sitting in a couch, him fully dressed, and me in my underwear. I don't bring it up because I've learned that there's no point. You don't tell Jonathan to do anything.  
“I get why you need them to think you're someone else. But why have them think Jace is you?”  
“You don't know, do you?” he asks, laughing. “They're in love.”  
“Who?”  
“Jace and Clary.”  
“But they're siblings.”  
“Not really. But they don't know that.” he says, grinning at me.  
“What's the point of that?”  
“Let's just say it makes Clary more accessible.”  
“Why do you need to access Clary?”  
“Me being here has two goals. One, getting my father and his demons into the city-”  
“Demons? I thought demons couldn't enter Alicante?”  
“Thus why I'm here, sweet sister. Two, getting Clary to leave with me.”  
“Why do you want Clary?” I ask, not understanding anything at all.  
“Father wants her.” he says, looking bored.  
“Why does he want her?” I ask. He says nothing, just stares at me. “Jonathan, answer me or I will tell them everything.”  
“You?” he shouts, and I know that I went too far. He grabs me and keeps shouting “You will not do anything little sister. Do you not think I know about you and that boy? Gabriel's his name right?”  
“What does that have to do anything?” I ask, trying not to cry, trying to pretend that his fingers aren't digging into my skin.  
“If you tell anyone anything, sweet sister...” he whispers in my ear. “... I will kill him.”  
“I won't tell, I promise.” I say, fighting back tears. I can't let Gabriel get killed. It's bad enough that I'm about to betray him.  
“I know you won't.” he says, back to smirking. “As for your question, I've told you already. Father wants her for the same reason he wants you, and even Jace. He wants our family reunited.”  
“Then why aren't you going after Jace?”  
“Because I don't want to.” he says, pouting slightly. In that moment I realize something, Jonathan is like a child. An evil child, but still a child. He throws temper tantrums all the time, little fits of rage with huge consequenses. He might do what father tells him to, but only when it benefits him as well. And he's jealous of his brother, how cute.  
“Why do you want Clary then?”  
“She's my sister by blood. Jace is nothing to me, father only took him in because he needed his powers. Clary's more to me than you are, you're just my half-sister.”  
“Powers?” I ask, even more confused. Jace never said anything about powers, noone did. Aside for the usual Shadowhunter powers and Jace being especially good at them.  
“You're not supposed to know about that, little sister.” he says, smirking at me.  
“Tell me.”  
“I'll tell you this. You're the only one of Father's children without extra special powers.”  
“You're just making me more confused.” I say, not knowing what else to say. If he doesn't want to tell me, he probably won't. Unless I play at his vanity. “The only thing I understand is that your powers must be the best.”  
“Of course.” he says, snorting. “I am the most powerful being in this world. Possibly in all worlds.”  
“These dreams are one of your powers.” I say, stating a fact that must be true.  
“Yes, little sister. But not the best one.” he says. “I am also a better fighter than any other Shadowhunter, even Jace. What more powers I have, let's just say that remains for you to see.”  
“What about Jace? His powers are inferior to yours?”  
“Of course.” he snorts again. “His entire being is inferior to mine. Same with Clary, same with you. You are inferior to all of us however.”  
“Why don't I have powers?”  
“Because your mother wasn't a Shadowhunter. What happened with her and our Father was a one time thing. He didn't know of you until after you were born.”  
“So Valentine gave you these powers?” I ask and he smirks at me.  
“I know what you're doing, sweet sister.” he says, pulling me closer. “It won't work.”  
“You've already told me more than you planned to.” I say, shuddering from being so close. “I'd say it worked just fine.”  
“Don't you see?” he asks, laughing at me once more. “What you know doesn't matter. You're mine now, I can feel it. And besides, I will soon take you away to Father.”  
“I look forward to meeting him.” I say. “Is he much like you?”  
“No. No one is like me, sweet sister. You will do well to remember that.”  
“Does he look like you at least?” I ask, even though I know the answer. I must get him to tell me more. I don't even know why. He is right, I will not betray him. I will leave with him, betraying Gabriel and my friends. If I don't, I risk their lives.


	14. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon and some disturbing content

Chapter 14.

I'm in the couch with Gabriel when it knocks on the door.  
“I'll get it!” Isabelle yells and hurries past us towards the hall.  
I hear the door open and then there's a bunch of commotion. Then Clary comes barging in.  
“Someone stop her!” Isabelle yells. “Don't let her go upstairs!”  
Jonathan moves to block her way and gives her one of his smiles.  
“So this is the famous Clary.”  
Clary stares at him and Jonathan manages a confused look, faked of course.  
“I don't think- have we met before?” he says and I try very hard not to snort. He would be so angry.  
Clary shakes her head and then Isabelle yells at him for being nice and at Clary to go home.  
“What, back to New York? And how am I supposed to get there?”  
“How did you get here?” Jonathan asks, snarky as always. “Sneaking into Alicante is quite an accomplishment.” he continues and I can hear he's impressed. I once again supress a snort.  
“I came through a Portal.” Clary says and everyone but me look slightly confused. I suspect that Jonathan's confusion is fake though, just like everything else.  
“A Portal?” Isabelle exclaims. “But there isn't a Portal left in New York. Valentine destroyed them both-”  
“I don't owe you any explanations.” Clary says. “Not until you give me some. For one thing, where's Jace?”  
“He's not here” Isabelle says while Jonathan says, “He's upstairs.”  
Isabelle stares at him, aghast.  
“Sebastian! Shut up!”  
“But she's his sister. Wouldn't he want to see her?”  
Isabelle gapes. Then she closes her mouth and throws her hands up.  
“Fine Clary.” she says, angry. “Go ahead and do whatever you want, regardless of who it hurts. You always do anyway, don't you?”  
Clary flinches but then she turns back to Jonathan, who steps out of the way. She runs past him and up the stairs.  
“Wasn't that a bit harsh?” Gabriel asks, staring at Isabelle.  
“She shouldn't be here!” Isabelle exclaims.  
“I thought she changed her mind about coming.” I say, to no one in particular.  
“It looks like Jace, as well as the vampire, was lying.” Gabriel says. Then there's yelling upstairs and Isabelle goes to see what's going on. There's more yelling, a lot of it. Then Clary comes back downstairs, not looking at us, not looking at anything. She heads back outside, not looking back once. Jonathan heads out after her, and I want to stop him, I do, but I can't. Gabriel would wonder why and Jonathan would be angry. So I say nothing.

When they're both gone, Gabriel turns to me.  
“How about we go out and explore Idris now, huh?” he asks, smiling. I try to smile back but I can't. I can't smile. Not with Jonathan out there manipulating Clary. I shake my head at him.  
“No, not today. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll just go to bed.” I say, attempting a weak smile. Looking at Gabriel's face, I don't think I succeded.  
“Do you want me to go with you?” he asks. I nod. This time I manage a smile.  
“Maybe you can make me feel better.” I say and we head upstairs. Just then there's a loud crash, we both run towards the sound and find Isabelle and Alec staring at Jace and the broken window.  
“Get out.” Alec says, staring at us. We turn back and leave, knowing that this isn't the right time for questions.  
“You too Isabelle.” we hear from behind us, then the closing of a door. We go to my bedroom and lay down.  
“What was that about?” I ask Gabriel.  
“Jace and Clary-” he starts, hesitating. “It's complicated, Ira.”  
“Why won't anyone tell me anything?” I ask, suddenly angry. Kind of ironic considering the secrets I've been keeping.  
“This isn't even any of my business, Ira. It's theirs. And I'm not telling anyone anything about it.” Suddenly, I get tired of hearing my own name. It's not my name, not really. I know that now and I am so sick and tired of hearing it. I almost miss Jonathan in that moment, just almost. At least he knows my real name. And I know what to do to talk to him. No matter what he's doing, he's always there.  
“You know what, I'm just going to go to sleep.” I say to Gabriel. He looks surprised.  
“I'm not trying to be mean, Ira.” he says and there it is again. Ira. “It's just-”  
“I know.” I say, interrupting him. “It's fine. I'm just really tired.”  
Then I turn around and fall asleep.

He's there. Just like I thought, he's there. He looks handsome, so much more in my dreams than in real life. I think it's because of the hair. Dark hair doesn't suit him.  
“Hello, little sister.” he says, smirking at me.  
“Why don't you just call me by my name?” I ask, annoyed with him as well for always adressing me as little sister or sweet sister. I'm so tired of that too.  
“Fine, Seraphina.” he says, still smirking. I punch him. I don't know what I'm thinking, or if I'm even thinking at all. I just want that fucking smirk wiped off his face. And it does disappear, replaced by a feral look. His eyes go all black and I gasp. Jonathan grabs me, snarling, and throws me across the room. I land in a bed. There wasn't a bed here before. When he appears on top of me, his face is back to normal. Maybe I imagined his eyes going black. But maybe not.  
“What was that?” I exclaim. “Your eyes!”  
“Just shup up, Seraphina.” he says and then he's kissing me. He's a good kisser. If he wasn't my brother, and a complete psycho, then I would probably enjoy it. He is my psycho brother though, so I push him off.  
“Stop!” I shout. “I thought we were done with this. I've done everything you told me to.”  
“And now I'm telling you to kiss me.” he says, smirking at me. “I'd rather have Clary you know, but Father told me not to touch her. Not that I'll listen. One day, she'll be my little bitch as well. But not today. Today I'll have you.”  
“No!”  
“You promised to do whatever I told you. So do as I tell you.” he says and kisses me again. I feel nauseated, but this time I don't push him off. I kiss him back, trying to imagine that it's Gabriel on top of me. I fail, but I manage to keep kissing him. That's when he starts touching me. Not the way Gabriel usually does, Gabriel's soft and gentle. Jonathan's all rough. He gropes at my sides before reaching my boobs, squeezing them hard. I gasp. He continues groping my tits and I almost enjoy it. If I let myself, I would. But I can't. He's my brother and a psychopath, and I have Gabriel. So I don't enjoy it. That's when he stops kissing me and stands up.  
“Get on the floor.” he says and I stand up next to him. I try to kiss him again but he pushes me away, downwards.  
“On your knees, bitch.” he says, grinning at me. But his eyes are hard and I know he'll hurt me if I don't do as he says. So I do, I get on my knees. He unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. And then it's there, hard and way bigger than Gabriel's. I don't have a lot of time to look at it before Jonathan grabs my hair and pushes me towards his dick.  
“Open your mouth.” he says and I do, I open wide. Then he pushes that big dick into my mouth, further in than I can take. I gag and try to push him away. He won't let me, he holds me firmly and continues to press down my throath.  
“Relax your throath. It won't matter to me whether or not you do, but it will hurt for you if you don't.” he says and I try. But it's hard to relax with a dick down your throath. When it's all the way down, he starts thrusting. In and out, fucking my mouth. After a while, he pulls out. I gasp, finally breathing.  
“On the bed.” he says and I sit on the bed. He grabs my shirt and rips it off. Then he rips my bra off as well. He pushes me down on the bed, licking and sucking my tits. I moan despite of myself, despite promising myself I wouldn't enjoy it. Then he starts biting them. It hurts but it's so good at the same time and I grab his hair, moaning wildly. He looks up and smiles at me.  
“You're enjoying this. Aren't you? Filthy little slut.” he says and then he continues, biting at my boobs and my neck and my stomach, after he's done I have bitemarks all over my body. He pulls my pants off and bites at my thighs. Then he looks up at me again, grinning.  
“What?” I gasp.  
“You're mine now.” Jonathan says before pulling my panties off. “Tell me you want it.” I hesitate. I don't want him. I might be horny, but I don't want him. But if I say no he'll probably hurt me. So I'll play his little bitch for now.  
“Yes, Master.” I say. “I want it. Please, I need it.”  
He grins at me before flipping me over and laying me face down with my ass up in the air. He whacks it three times, sharply. Then he pulls out his belt.  
“This is going to hurt.” he says and it does. It hurts like hell and afterwards I feel like I'm bleeding. He doesn't give me a second to recover though before pushing his dick inside of, hard and fast. He grabs my hair and pushes my face into the mattress. Then he starts thrusting like his life depends on it. Or maybe my life. He holds my head down with one hand and spanks me over and over with the other hand. I cry out, I'm not sure if it's in pain or pleasure or whatever. Then he lets go of my hair and grabs my boobs from behind. He holds them tight while thrusting wildly into me. Then he comes inside of me and I think I come with him. I wake up, sweaty and moaning. And my whole body hurts.  
“Are you okay?” Gabriel asks next to me. I'm not. I'm so not okay. That just happened. I start crying. How could I do that? How could I enjoy that? When I don't answer Gabriel pulls the covers away and gasps at what he sees. My body, bloody and covered in bruises and bite marks. That's not possible. The dreams never leave a trace. And then I feel it. Something oozing out of my vagina. Jonathan's semen. Thank God my panties are on and Gabriel doesn't notice that.  
“What-what the hell happened?” Gabriel blurts out, looking outraged.  
“I was dreaming. He hurt me, but I thought it was just a dream.” I say, still crying.  
“Someone, help!” Gabriel yells and I panic. I don't want them to see me like this.  
“No, no don't.” I say, and Gabriel stares at me before continueing to shout.  
“Help! She's hurt, badly!”  
Isabelle comes bursting in first, followed by Jace, Alec, Aline and Jonathan. Since everyone's staring at me, Jonathan dares a quick smirk before replacing it with the same look of horror that's one everyone's faces. Isabelle quickly takes charge.  
“Okay boys, get out. Now.” she says, staring coldly at Gabriel. Jace and Alec leave with Jonathan, leaving me with Isabelle, Aline and Gabriel. Isabelle and Aline are both staring at Gabriel, looking very, very pissed.  
“What the hell did you do?” Isabelle shouts, angry.  
“You think I did this?” Gabriel asks, astonished.  
“Well, no one else is here, are they?” Aline responds, flushed with anger.  
“No, no wait.” I say, trying to get the words out through the tears. “It was the dream. It was him.” Aline looks incredibly confused, Isabelle only slightly since she knows what I'm talking about.  
“What-” Aline starts, but Isabelle cuts her off.  
“Details later, right now we need to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries. Gabriel, get your stele.” Isabelle says, staying calm. “Aline, go get some wet towels.” Aline leaves and Gabriel pulls his stele out from a drawer and applies several healing runes to my body. The pain subdues and the bruises and bitemarks fade, I can feel the flesh knitting itself back together where Jonathan whipped me.  
“Thank you.” I whisper, probably to Gabriel. Aline comes back with the towels but before they can start cleaning me up I pass out. For once, I don't dream.


	15. Leaving

Chapter 15.

I wake up alone. My body still aches a bit but it's much better now. I look down at myself and see the faded bruises, no blood, not anymore. That's when Gabriel comes in.  
“I brought you tea.” he says, sitting down and handing me a cup. I smile at him and take a sip. It tastes great.  
“Thank you.” I say, my voice surprisingly hoarse.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks then and I grimace.  
“No.” I say.  
“You won't have a choice later. The Penhallows told the Clave.”  
“What? Gabriel, it was awful!” I say and I'm not even sure if it's the truth or if I'm lying. “I can't talk about that in front of a bunch of strangers!”  
“You're going to have to. And you're going to have to start telling the truth as well.” he says and my heart drops. He knows. What does he know?  
“What?”  
“I know you've been lying to me about these dreams, or at least you haven't told me everything. What happened last night proved that. You told me it was getting better, that you barely ever had them anymore!” he says and I start crying.  
“I can't tell you Gabriel!” I exclaim.  
“Why not? After what this guy did to you? You should be wanting him to go down.”  
“Of course I want that!” I say, once again not knowing whether or not it's a lie. “But I can't tell anyone. He'll hurt others. You, all my friends. My adoptive parents.”  
“He can't get to them! And he can't hurt us either, we're Nephilim. And as far as you've told us, there's just the one guy.”  
“He can get to them easier than you can, Gabriel. And I wouldn't underestimate him.”  
“Give me a name at least!”  
“I can't do that. Giving you his name would lead to a hell of a lot more questions, and if I ruin his plans, he will kill you.”  
“Tell me something. Tell me why he's going after you of all people!” he shouts and I sigh, knowing that that's the one thing I can give him. So I do.  
“He's my brother, Gabriel.” I say, looking down at my lap.  
“What?”  
“He's my brother. He wants the family back together.” I say, without mentioning Valentine.  
“Why?” he asks then and I know I'll have to lie.  
“When I was very little, our father sent me to that other dimension to keep me safe. He died recently, so now my brother wants company I guess.”  
“Company? He's a psychopath, Ira!”  
“Trust me, I know that. I've told you everything I can, Gabriel. Now please leave me alone. Or send Isabelle in. I want to talk to her.” I say and Gabriel gives me this weird look, but he leaves. Soon after that Isabelle comes in.  
“You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes. Thanks for coming. I need a favor.”  
“What's that?” she asks, sounding very suspicious.  
“I need you to get me out of the city, Isabelle.”  
“What? Why? The psycho that did this to you could be out there!” she says, raising her voice.  
“Hush, don't let anyone here you. I'll be fine, he might hurt me but he wouldn't kill me. He wants me alive. I need to do this, Isabelle.”  
“Well, Sebastian's taking Clary to see the rest of Idris, I guess you could go with them. But you would have to hurry! He's going to go get her soon. And you deal with Gabriel.”  
“Okay, help me get dressed.” I say and get up, Isabelle gets me clothes and hands them to me.  
“Wow, those welts on your back really aren't going away.” she says, wide eyed.  
“They're not bleeding anymore.” I say. When I'm dressed I say good bye to Isabelle and go to find Jonathan, he's in the hall, ready to leave.  
“I'm coming with you.” I say.  
“Why?” he answers, smirking as always.  
“We'll talk later, not here.”  
“Fine.” he says and we head out the door, on our way to get Clary.  
“Where is Clary staying anyway?” I ask.  
“Amatis.” he says.  
“Who's Amatis?”  
“Look, I don't feel like answering you're questions right now.” he says, looking very annoyed.  
“Fine, don't then. Just one. It has nothing to do with Clary. Is there anywhere I can go, where I can stay for a while? Outside of the city? People are starting to ask a lot of questions.”  
“Yes. But I can't show you while I'm with Clary, come out of the city with us, but then you're on your own. I'll tell you where to go.”  
“Okay, sounds good to me.” I say. We arrive at Amatis' house and Jonathan starts throwing pebbles at a window. After a minute, Clary peeks out and points towards the front door. We meet her there.  
“You threw stones at my window.” she says. “I thought people only did that in movies.”  
“Nice pajamas.” Jonathan says, grinning. “Did we wake you up?”  
“Maybe.” she says.  
“Sorry” I say, meaning it. Jonathan doesn't look at all sorry though  
“This couldn't wait.” he says. “You might want to run upstairs and get dressed, by the way. We'll be spending the day together.”  
“Wow. Confident, aren't you?” Clary says. Then she shakes her head. “I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't leave the house. Not today.  
“You left the house yesterday.” Jonathan says with a fake look of concern on his face.  
“I know, but that was before-” Clary starts, breaking off. “I just can't. And please don't try to argue me out of it, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jonathan says. “I won't argue. But at least let me tell you what I came here to tell you. Then, I promise, if you still want me to go, I'll go.”  
“What is it?” Clary asks.  
“I know where you can find Ragnor fell.” Jonathan says, Clary nods and runs upstairs, leaving the door open. Jonathan turns to me.  
“Who's Ragnor Fell?” I ask, staring at him.  
“None of your concern, sweet sister.” he says, smirking at me.  
“Fine. I'll ask Clary.”  
“I already told you, you're not coming with us. You're just following us out of the city.”  
“Fine.” I say and then Clary comes back, now dressed with a green coat flung over her arm.  
“I'm here.” she says. “Can we go now?”  
Jonathan insists on helping her with her coat and I roll my eyes  
“I don't think anyone's ever helped me with my coat before.” Clary says, freeing her hair from the collar of her coat. “Well, maybe waiter. Were you ever a waiter?”  
“No, but I was brought up by a Frenchwoman.” Sebastian says, smiling and I roll my eyes again. He was raised by our psycho father, and I'm pretty sure he's not french. “It involved an even more rigorous course of training.”  
Clary smiles at him and then turns to me.  
“Are you coming with us?” she asks supsiciously.  
“No. I'm just following you out the city, then Sebastian's going to point me in the right direction.”  
“Where are you going? And why?  
“Let's just say I need to be alone for a while.”  
“I know how that feels.” she says, smiling at me, then she turns back to Jonathan. “Where are we going then? Is Fell's house near here?”  
“He lives outside the city, we'll ride there.”  
“Ride?” Clary asks, looking confused. “On a horse?”  
“Yes. On a horse. I have a horse for you as well, Ira. It will take you where you need to be.”  
“Good.” I say and then we're quiet, walking through the city. Clary keeps looking behind her.  
“You worried about being followed?” Jonathan asks, smirking.  
“I keep thinking I see people I know.” Clary answers. “Jace, or the Lightwoods.”  
“Well, that wouldn't be good for either of us.” I say with a small, sad smile.  
“They don't know you're leaving?”  
“Isabelle knows.” I say and that's that.  
“I don't think Jace has left the Penhallows' since they got here.” Jonathan says, apparently able to read my signals. “He mostly seems to be skulking in his room. He hurt his hand pretty badly yesterday too.”  
“Hurt his hand? How?” Clary asks, stumbling over a rock. “Ouch.”  
“We're here.” Jonathan says. “I'll be right back with our ride.”  
“Seriously though,” Clary says when he's gone. “Why are you leaving? And why didn't you tell anyone?”  
“I just need to be alone. And Gabriel wouldn't have let me leave, no one would.”  
“Fine, I won't tell on you.” Clary says and Jonathan reappears with two horses. One huge, gray and white with a blaze like a star on his forehead. The other is smaller, and black as night.  
“Jump up, Clary.” he says, leading the big one forwards.  
“I've never ridden a horse before.” Clary says, backing away.  
“I'll be riding Wayfarer.” Jonathan reassures her. “You'll just be sitting in front of me.”  
“All right.” Clary says. “Let's go.”  
Jonathan first helps Clary into the saddle then looks at me.  
“Do you need any help or are you fine on your own?”  
“I used to ride as a kid. I'll be fine.” I say, approaching the black horse. Jonathan swings himself up behind Clary and I swing myself up onto the black horse.  
“This is Wayfarer.” Jonathan says, patting his horse on the neck. “And that's Marya. She'll be good to you, Ira.”  
“Marya.” I repeat. “She's beautiful.”  
We ride together out of the city, and then it's time to part. Jonathan jumps off his horse and approaches me.  
“You just ride on ahead, there are empty Shadowhunter country houses ahead.” he says, then he continues in a whisper. “You stay in the Wayland mansion, okay? There are names written on signs, kind of. Go.”  
“Okay, thank you Sebastian.” I say as he swings himself back up onto the horse.  
“Bye.” Clary say.  
“Bye.” I say and then they ride off. I ride off to. At first we trot, but then we gallop. Marya is fast and I had never realised how much I missed riding. I might now know where I'm going, but I trust her to get me there.


End file.
